


Let's Make It A Drinking Game

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [46]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwar: NO NEGATIVITY TODAY OF ALL DAYS</p><p>Jdotlaw: IT’S INDEPENDENCE DAY U FUCKS</p><p>Gwar: language</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: what happened to no negativity</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: We’re all going all out for this right</p><p>Adotfightme: OF FUCKIGN COURSE WE ARE</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: It’s the fOURTH OF JULY</p><p>---</p><p>Drabbles, prompt-fills, requests, and outtakes from the 177(6) verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #sunsoutgunsout

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr, and “Prompt: Hamilton squad celebrating the fourth of July” was requested by anonymous :-)
> 
> I can't believe i didn't think of this myself, tbh. I haven't planned this far ahead in the timeline, so it's doesn't really fit in the universe, bc by the time the 4th of july rolls around for them, there lives will be a bit different lol
> 
> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Adotfightme:** ARE YOU GUYS FUCKIGN READY

 **Lagayette:** HELL YES I’M READY I FLEW IN FROM FRANCE FOR THIS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are u guys both at gwash’s house already

 **Adotfightme:** I’ve literally been living with him since the school year ended

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s weird

 **Gwar:** NO NEGATIVITY TODAY OF ALL DAYS

 **Jdotlaw:** IT’S INDEPENDENCE DAY U FUCKS

 **Gwar:** language

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what happened to no negativity

 **Morelikedamnilton:** We’re all going all out for this right

 **Adotfightme:** OF FUCKIGN COURSE WE ARE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** It’s the fOURTH OF JULY

 **Angelsky:** I feel that this is the one day we cannot yell at them for anything they do

 **Nelsonma: @gwar** ur wearing american flag swim trunks right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** literally we all have matching swimsuits

 **Gwar:** we don’t have a pool, or a beach

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but we’re still wearing the suits bc #murica

 **Gwar:** how does a swimsuit say america

 **Doriber:** I suppose you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to...

 **Nelsonma:** but i wanna see gwash shirtless

 **Lagayette:** ur life will be forever changed, it will not be the same

 **Adotfightme:** I’m going to feel inadequate aren’t I

 **Tomjemmings:** I mean, a little - because have u seen these guns #sunsoutgunsout

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** u will not be alone in ur skinniness

 **Shotshotshot:** I’m tagging along for this too, right

 **Adotfightme:** OF COURSE U R, MY DEAREST MARGARITA

 **Doriber:** honestly i’m just looking forward to seeing everyone drunk and shirtless

 **Nelsonma:** same

 **Adotfightme:** it’s going to be wonderful

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

 **Gwar:** You’re all underage, you’re not drinking at my house

 **Jdotlaw:** Are you really going to stop us on the 4th of July

 **Adotfightme:** sir this isn’t a house it’s a dfuckign castle

 **Jdotlaw:** OF ALL DAYS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I feel like you cannot morally win this fight sir

 **Gwar:** fine

 **Colderthancold:** who’s doing the fireworks

 **Gwar:** I am

 **Lagayette:** pls tell me they’re set to music i did not fly 13 hrs for no music

 **Gwar:** they’re set to music

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

 **Shotshotshot:** ok guys we’re pulling up to the house now and **@adotfightme** ur right this house is enormous

 **Lagayette:** but even its splendor cannot overshadow that of georges

 **Jdotlaw:** wtf is wrong with u laf i do not need these images

 **Angelsky:** u kno u like them tho

 **Jdotlaw:** i am capable of admitting that gwash is a specimen of a man

 **Adotfightme:** how can i compare to him john how do u love me

 **Jdotlaw:** bc ur smart and nonstop and handsome and smol and my dearest of boys

 **Lagayette:** why do u always say these things he always blushes and i just cannot handle it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwwww, **@adotfightme** u always manage to be more adorable than i remember

 **Gwar: @lagayette** make sure they do not fornicate on my property

 **Lagayette:** I cannot make any promises, but I shall try my best

 **Tomjemmings:** so what exactly are our plans for the day

 **Colderthancold:** and why did we decided we needed to start at six in the morning

 **Angelsky:** well alex wanted to start right at midnight but our parents wanted it to be a family experience so we did our own thing last night

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s l a m e

 **Jdotlaw:** I mean my father threw a fit, but whatever

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how did u win that argument

 **Jdotlaw:** “when george washington wants you over for the 4th of July u go”

 **Shotshotshot:** that does make sense

 **Nelsonma:** okay but y r we all meeting at gwash’s, i feel like this isn’t a central location

 **Tomjemmings:** fuckign tell me about it

 **Mamjer:** he’s just upset bc he had to fly coach

 **Shotshotshot:** L O L

 **Angelsky:** I’m actually impressed with laf rn, lizzie and alex are just ogling each other

 **Jdotlaw:** I mean, theres gonna be so much ogling today have u seen us

 **Doriber:** we’re gonna have to take so many pictures so we can update the fanblogs

 **Angelsky:** lol the fangirls with the swimsuit pics tho

 **Colderthancold: @doriber** that image makes me uncomfortable

 **Doriber:** deal with it, ay-ay-ron

 **Angelsky: @doriber** i knew there was a reason i loved u so much

 **Doriber:** <3

\---

 **Nelsonma:** did we literally just spend fourteen hours eating, ogling, and photoshoot-ing

 **Adotfightme:** Yes, yes we did

 **Jdotlaw:** is there a problem

 **Lagayette:** how much longer until it gets dark

 **Gwar:** at least three hours

 **Lagayette:** that’s so l o n g

 **Gwar:** wanna kno wat else is long

 **Lagayette:** i think i already kno, but i’m willing to go prove my hypothesis

 **Gwar:** ;)

 **Tomjemings:** oh my god

 **Mamjer:** I can’t believe this

 **Doriber:** they’re literally leaving the table like we don’t kno what they’re doing

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw @nelsonma @morelikedamnilton** do as the romans do ???

 **Nelsonma:** I’m game

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** see u l8r suckas

 **Angelsky:** THAT’S MY SISTER

 **Shotshotshot:** I do not need to kno what her i’m getting lucky face looks like

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol it’s scarred in ur memory now, ur stuck with that image

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** f o r e v e r

 **Colderthancold: @doriber** we might as well

 **Tomjemmings:** omg no burr is not allowed to get any while i’m here alone

 **Shotshotshot: @tailorsoldierspy** ???

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** 1) i don’t want to incite ur sisters’ wrath 2) i’m gay

 **Shotshotshot: @mamjer @tomjemmings** ? ? ?

 **Mamjer:** ur a thirsty little shit ain’t u

 **Shotshotshot:** everyone else is getting some why can’t I join the party

 **Angelsky:** rn’t u gay

 **Shotshotshot:** yes but so is maria

 **Angelsky:** but she ain’t 100% gay tho

 **Shotshotshot:** watevr

 **Angelsky:** besides ur not allowed to have sex while i’m not either

 **Tomjemmings:** *ahem*

 **Angelsky:** yeah no

\---

 **Adotfightme:** TODAY IS A GREAT DAY

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur only so cheery cuz u got laid shut the fuck up man

 **Lagayette:** lol

 **Tomjemmings:** how did that take everyone an hour honestly

 **Nelsonma:** it’s called foreplay

 **Lagayette:** u must have not been having good sex my man

 **Tomjemmings:** leave me alone okay

 **Mamjer:** u bring this upon urself

 **Doriber: @adotfightme** would u have sex with me so i have points for comparison

 **Colderthancold:** NO

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** I wasn’t asking you

 **Doriber: @adotfightme** so what u say

 **Adotfightme:** ask **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Doriber: @morelikedamnilton** ? ? ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ask me another day

 **Doriber:** coolio

 **Gwar:** desist this talk immediately

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Sir, I respect you, but you can no longer say this

 **Gwar:** …

 **Adotfightme:** so who wants to use these next two hours to discuss the concept of freedom and how it applies to the war for independence and its applications to modern society

 **Angelsky:** i’m down

 **Tomjemmings:** same tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** Why not

 **Mamjer:** i could get into that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** let’s make it a drinking game

 **Shotshotshot:** S H O T S

 **Gwar:** no

 **Lagayette:** YES

 **Gwar:** don’t touch the good liquor

 **Morelikedamnilton:** a drinking game involves us being close enough to talk u kno

 **Doriber:** I see your point, but also, that’s lame

 **Colderthancold:** can we trust each other not to cheat tho

 **Jdotlaw:** absolutely not

 **Adotfightme:** f ii nnn eee

 **Nelsonma:** he’s just upset bc it means he’s gonna have to try harder to do something dirty

 **Gwar:** go out on the patio

 **Doriber:** are you not joining us

 **Gwar:** I will be

 **Lagayette:** good

 **Angelsky:** so what’s the game gonna be

 **Adotfightme:** we read the declaration and every time there’s a typo we take a shot

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s not even a game tho

 **Adotfightme:** no but it points out jeffers’ failures

 **Mamjer:** didn’t u misspell pennsylvania in a fancy document once

 **Adotfightme:** literally no one cares about pennsylvania, james

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WAHT TIME IS ITTTTT

 **Jdotlaw:** sommretime

 **Lagayette:** il est temps de FIREWORKS

 **Adotfightme:** ayyyyyy sí sí sí es verdad

 **Angelsky:** E N G L I S H

 **Gwar:** you’re so lucky I set this up beforehand

 **Shotshotshot:** y do u seem so sober

 **Gwar:** Because I am an actual adult

 **Mamjer:** s i r i gete dat but liek so many shots

 **Adotfightme:** no es me culpa que thomas no pueda deletrear

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex i  <3 u but english pls

 **Adotfightme:** L O L

 **Adotfightme:** te amo  <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3

 **Angelsky:** STAHP being so disGUSTING

 **Jdotlaw:** we cant soz but also not

 **Tomjemmings:** ? ? ?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thomas u passed out 6 shots in u lameeeee

 **Mamjer: @doriber** is burr ok

 **Doriber:** yeeeeeessh

 **Doriber:** if he talks or moves ull see he’s rly drubk

 **Doriber:** so he stay still n silent

 **Adotfightme:** l o l o l o lolololo jaja

 **Shotshotshot:** tomhas is a fuckign LIUGHTweight

 **Adotfightme:** his failure was 3 much 2 handl

 **Nelsonma:** 3 much?

 **Adotfightme:** más que 2

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wtftfwtfhen fuckn was taht

 **Lagayette:** BO O M

 **Angelsky:** ahhhhHHHHHHH

 **Gwar:** HAPPY 4TH OF JULY BITCHES


	2. There Are Only So Many Times You Can Make The Same Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailorsoldierspy: shit same KEEP HIM AWAY FROM CLEVELAND AT ALL COSTS
> 
> Lagayette: I don’t understand
> 
> Jdotlaw: @adotham u’ve challenged a political party to a duel before, u do not need to do it again
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme does this sort of thing give u a rush
> 
> Adotfightme: I don’t get why you guys are all getting so tiffy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this one a while ago, but I never used it; the main reason being that the timing of the convention doesn't match up with the timeline. Would have taken place before "His Eye Has Not Stopped Twitching"
> 
> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Adotfightme: @angelsky** ur dad has money

 **Angelsky:** yes, he does. But wtf does that have to do with anything

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s my father too, and ur future father in law

 **Jdotlaw:** WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS, and it’s MY TURN **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Adotfightme:** i’m itching for a duel

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** also did u just propose kind of

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alexander, that’s not even important rn, what’s important is NO MORE DUELS

**Colderthancold has left Hamilsquad**

**Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** yes LEAVE go back to the HELL FROM WHENCE U CAME

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** i thought we had gotten passed this point w burr lizzie

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean i have mostly, but sometimes

 **Tomjemmings:** I’ll duel u **@adotfightme**

 **Mamjer:** he means with his mouth

 **Adotfightme:** ew gross

 **Angelsky:** I still don’t understand what this has to do with my father

 **Adotfightme:** did u kno that dueling is legal in the state of ohio

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** HOW DID YOU FIND THIS OUT also wtf ohio

 **Nelsonma: @tailorsoldierspy** it’s a swing state, it makes sense it’s a place where some of our more traditional methods of dealing with political disputes have remained

 **Adotfightme:** ur so politically savvy and smart come kiss me

 **Nelsonma:** on it

 **Lagayette:** NOT WHILE I AM HERE IN THE ROOM WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS

 **Jdotlaw:** and part of that agreement was u not discussing gwash in a sexual manner, so i consider it irrelevant

 **Lagayette:** ok but how can literally anyone not think of george sexually

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** i getchu but think of poor alex, that’s his father ur speaking of

 **Adotfightme:** GEORGE WASHINGTON IS NOT MY FATHER

 **Nelsonma:** it’s proven guys, alex has a spidey sense for when people r lookin for a fight

 **Tomjemmings: @adotham** who would u even duel in ohio

 **Doriber:** nothing happens in ohio

 **Doriber:** it has the highest amount of astronauts because ohio makes people wanna leave the planet

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why are u so knowledgeable about ohio

 **Tailorsoldiespy:** how did u find the one place it was still legal to duel **@adotham**

 **Adotham:** there’s more than one place

 **Adotham:** but Ohio is special

 **Jdotlaw:** what could possibly make ohio so special

 **Adotham:** cleveland

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what’s in cleveland

 **Tomjemmings:** oh my god

 **Nelsonma:** What’s so special about cleveland

 **Mamjer:** I thought you were supposed to be politically savvy

 **Nelsonma:** lol no

 **Angelsky:** omg alexander no i just googled it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** shit same KEEP HIM AWAY FROM CLEVELAND AT ALL COSTS

 **Lagayette:** I don’t understand

 **Jdotlaw: @adotham** u’ve challenged a political party to a duel before, u do not need to do it again

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** does this sort of thing give u a rush

 **Adotfightme:** I don’t get why you guys are all getting so tiffy about it

**Lagayette has added Gwar to Hamilsquad**

**Lagayette: @gwar** alex is trying to duel the entire republican party

 **Doriber:** Again

 **Doriber:** i feel like that is especially worth nothing

 **Gwar:** Alexander, we’ve talked about this

 **Angelsky:** omg r we gonna get to witness a “i’m disappointed in you” talk from george washington to alex

 **Gwar:** My last name is Warner, thank you

 **Gwar:** And **@adotfightme** you’re not allowed anywhere near donald trump

 **Morelikedamnilton:** can someone pls explain this i’m too lazy to google

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** the republican national convention is in cleveland this year

 **Adotfightme:** r u guys seriously gonna try to get in the way of me duelling donald trump

 **Lagayette:** Yes

 **Gwar:** Yes

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Yes

 **Jdotlaw:** no, but i won’t encourage it either

 **Angelsky:** also i still don’t understand what my father’s money has to do with any of this

 **Adotfightme: @angelsky** bc he would have to pay for me to get there and also give me the bribe money to actually get into the convention to be able to challenge them

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he barely knows who you are, there is no way he’d give u that

 **Adotfightme:** i’d get peggy to ask him

 **Angelsky:** oh you’re fighting dirty

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** when has he ever not

 **Gwar:** ALEXANDER YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CLEVELAND TO DUEL THE ENTIRE REPUBLICAN PARTY THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY TIMES YOU CAN MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE

 **Adotfightme:** but this isn’t a mistake

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Y E S I T I S

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** I’ll take you to cleveland

 **Adotfightme:** wait really

 **Tomjemmings:** y not

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER

 **Nelsonma:** omg ew

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how can u betray us this way

 **Mamjer:** thomas is blushing

 **Adotfightme:** I’m sorry but it’s really important to me that i fight the republicans

 **Jdotlaw:** MY DAD IS GOING TO BE THERE. YOU CANNOT FIGHT MY FATHER BEFORE YOU MEET HIM.

 **Angelsky:** you shouldn’t have said that

 **Adotfightme:** wait is ur dad the same from before

 **Jdotlaw:** i don’t fuckign kno

 **Adotfightme;** bc if he is there is 20 gazillion times more reason to fight him right there

 **Jdotlaw:** what the fuck alexander

 **Adotfightme:** also if ur dad is gonna be there can he get us in

 **Jdotlaw:** probably

 **Morelikedamnilton: @jdotlaw** omg stop talking right now use ur common sense johnathan

 **Tomjemmings:** ooooooooooooooooooooooohhh u just got full-named johnathan

 **Morelikedmanilton: @tomjemmings** shut the fuck up thomas

 **Nelsonma: @lagayette** HELP ME

 **Lagayette:** how may I be of service to u

 **Nelsonma:** ALEX IS WRIGGLING FOR THE DOOR STOP HIM

 **Lagayette: @jdotlaw @tomjemmings @mamjer @tailorsoldierpsy @gwar** i’m calling in for backup

 **Doriber:** I’ll send aaron ur way too

 **Gwar:** I’m in my office

 **Angelsky:** why do i feel like nothing about this is surprising

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bc it’s happened before

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** ur gon have to stay with him tonight so he doesn’t run off to cleveland while we’re all asleep

 **Doriber:** is that a legitimate concern

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** when he went to duel ur husband he literally got out of bed and was like shh it’s fine i’m just writing something down i’ll be back in a bit go back to sleep love you and then the rest is history

 **Doriber:** wtf

 **Angelsky:** alex is a terrible human being but we love him anyways I guess

 **Nelsonma:** Guys, does alex realize that in order to go to the convention he’d be missing the king george debate

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg ur right

 **Angelsky:** ur closest to him tell him

 **Nelsonma:** he literally just stopped what he was doing

 **Mamjer:** he’s just leaning limply into mulligan’s arms???

 **Jdotlaw:** he looks like he’s having a full on internal crisis holy shit

 **Tomjemmings:** I mean entire republican party vs. king george and whoever the fuck he managed to wrangle for his debate team

 **Angelsky:** this might be the hardest decision he’s ever been faced with

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lol

 **Nelsonma:** hercules let him go and he just kinda fell flat onto his ass and is just sitting on the floor?

 **Angelsky:** i need to see this

 **Gwar:** Is he going to be okay?

 **Morelikedamnilton: @Gwar** probably ?

 **Jdotlaw:**   **@gwar** yeah, he’ll probably have more opportunities to duel the donald, he’s a public figure. But King George? Man’s been wanting this his entire life, he’s fuckign r e a d y

 **Nelsonna:** johnny boy has a point

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Yeah, it’ll be fine

 **Angelsky:** How’d it end up with our first debate being against george anyways

 **Gwar:** I don’t want to think about it too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----DonOsservatore has written a polysquad fic called "She wrapped me all up"  
> \----------Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7383517


	3. The Debt Plan Ain't Some Useless Doodad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we began, America’s debt was needed  
> So that we’d seriously be heeded  
> They might not have cared about us after our victory  
> But they sure as hell cared about their money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some verses/lines whatever you want to call them that I had written but didn't use in "Your Future's The Bleakest, And Betsey Says I'm The Cutest"
> 
> I was serious when i said that this is just going to be a compilation of everything that doesn't make its way into the main series, haha :-)
> 
> They aren't really in a particular order or anything

You’re itching to use your fists  
Let me check some boxes off my lists  
You know we’re at a debate  
But after? Meet me outside. Don’t be late

But onto the topic at hand  
You guys are matching like you’re in a boyband  
Now can I try to explain the economy  
You don’t even express your own autonomy

Don’t make this about me  
Perhaps you had a lobotomy  
You know what, let’s bring up the debt  
You think you’re prepared, but you ain’t seen nothing yet

Oh, what are you going to do  
Intimidate me? I’m looking down at you  
You’re too short to reach my chest  
And I’m supposed to believe you’re the best

Usa los ojos because you just don’t see it  
Watching you hit new lows isn’t worth getting hit  
We’re supposed to be hablando de finance  
And yet you’re itching to engage in violence

There’s an undeniable look in your eyes  
Stop trying to hide behind lies  
You know you’re itching for a fight  
Fine then, luchame, I won’t bite.

Okay, my teammate may be tiny  
But there’s no reason for you to be so whiny  
There’s no way you have the advantage  
So get ready to get some damage

When we began, America’s debt was needed  
So that we’d seriously be heeded  
They might not have cared about us after our victory  
But they sure as hell cared about their money

Pero hombre, time’s have changed  
They’re different and the debt has aged  
Honestly, it needs to be cut  
I don’t care if that feels like a punch to the gut

I have something to add before you get too mad  
The debt plan ain’t some useless doodad,  
And the man who wrote it sure had some gonads  
He may now be an undergrad, but before that, he was my dad

This has to be a mix up, Philip, backup  
Is this a setup, an attempt to shakeup  
Philip, are you really in the lineup   
If this is just a coverup of your failings, hold up, cuz I’m about to blow up


	4. He Really Is Going To Take You To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doriber: Did u guys see the guy aaron is working with on that project
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: no y
> 
> Doriber: bc like daaaYUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM
> 
> Colderthancold: excuse me
> 
> Colderthancold: you’re not allowed to lust over john

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Doriber:** Did u guys see the guy aaron is working with on that project

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no y

 **Doriber:** bc like daaaYUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

 **Colderthancold:** excuse me

 **Colderthancold:** you’re not allowed to lust over john

 **Doriber:** i literally tried to have sex with alex in front of you and this is what bothers you

 **Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** tbh the only reason that didn’t happen was bc i said no

 **Nelsonma: @doriber** why did u do that anyways

 **Doriber:** r u jealous

 **Nelsonma:** no, but like, aaron ?

 **Colderthancold:** See, even the mistress knows you’re in the wrong

 **Doriber:** shut up aaron

 **Doriber:** Now back to ur cute project partner

 **Angelsky:** okay but like how cute

 **Adotfightme:** attractive enough to maybe almost halfway deserve u based on looks alone

 **Lagayette:** j e e s u s this man must almost be at george’s level

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** what have I said about calling him george

 **Lagayette:** it makes u uncomfortable

 **Jdotlaw:** Y E S

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** who is this man child

 **Adotfightme:** some kid named john? He’s in a class with burr and i

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m also in that class

 **Mamjer:** same

 **Adotfightme:** watevr

 **Adotfightme:** point is the dude’s hot

 **Colderthancold:** doesn’t really have that much personality

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** If Burr is saying he has no personality

 **Adotfightme:** he’s just really serious? All the time? He wants to do something with the government, but I don’t think he’s personable enough

 **Tomjemmings:** says the man who insults everyone to their face and doesn’t even try to apologize

 **Adotfightme:** i only insult those who deserve it

 **Angelsky:** u literally insult everyone tho

 **Adotfightme:** it’s not my fault everyone deserves it

 **Tomjemmings:** how r u expecting to get anywhere in life

 **Adotfightme:** things i’ll figure out l8r

 **Angelsky:** okay but what’s this john kid’s name anyways

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she’s always extra curious about johns

 **Jdotlaw:** is that so ;) **@angelsky**

 **Morelikedamnilton: @angelsky** that’s my sister noooo

 **Nelsonma:** and my roommate save me the drama and leave that idea far behind u

 **Colderthancold:** you and lizzie are rooming together, so are alex and john

 **Jdotlaw:** shut up burr

 **Colderthancold:** my name is alston

 **Tomjemmings:** literally no one cares

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** hate to be the nerd but what is the project even on **@colderthancold**

 **Adotfightme:** that’s a good question i feel like i rly should kno the answer to

 **Colderthancold:** it’s about the british parliamentary system

 **Adotfightme:** e w

 **Tomjemmings:** i think I’ll take the L

 **Mamjer:** this project is worth like over 20% of ur grade thomas, don’t take the L

 **Colderthancold:** it’s partners/small groups

 **Adotfightme:** I can’t believe im about to say this but **@tomjemmings @mamjer** group?

 **Tomjemmings:** our hatred is united towards the british

 **Mamjer:** the only thing we agree on

 **Adotfightme: @mamjer** i thought we were bros after the whole u kno fire thing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i thought we had decided to leave that topic alone 4eva

 **Angelsky:** alex can’t leave anything alone tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so **@colderthancold,** what’s ur new friend like

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t know, we’re literally just working on a project together

 **Doriber:** Is he making you do all the work?

 **Colderthancold:** no, he actually seems to know a lot about it

 **Adotfightme:** B U R R N him he was B R I T I S H

 **Nelsonma:** honey, not all british people need to burn

 **Lagayette:** I disagree

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** ur hatred towards the english is legendary laf u don’t need to remind us

 **Doriber:** How is it so legendary if I have never heard of it, hmmm?

 **Jdotlaw:** laf is a frenchman who fought in the american revolution

 **Jdotlaw:** english is his E N E M Y

 **Lagayette:** fuck england tbh

 **Angelsky:** it’s rly not that bad guys

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** don’t go there angelica

 **Colderthancold:** maybe you’d get along with john just fine then

 **Angelsky:** u kno what ay-ay-ron maybe we will what’s his number

 **Adotfightme:** oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** OooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

 **Doriber: @angelsky** i appreciate ur attitude but u need to see a pic of the guy to be prepared to see him face to face

 **Mamjer:** why do you just assume they’re going to end up meeting

 **Tomjemmings:** because Angelica is truly irresistible

 **Angelsky:** we’ve talked about this and you need to stop

 **Morelikedamnilton: @angelsky** do u think it could be church?

 **Angelsky:** idk but judging by the pic dori just sent me he is def allowed to take me to church

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Colderthancold: @doriber** why do you keep pictures of my classmates on your phone

 **Doriber:** why the fuck not aaron

 **Adotfightme: @doriber** do u have pics of me on ur phone

 **Doriber: @adotfightme** only the dirty ones ;)

 **Colderthancold:** wtf

 **Nelsonma:** lol

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** she’s kidding right

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S omg i do not sext burr’s wife

 **Morelikedamnilton:** if we said u could would u

 **Adotfightme:** idk

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how is any relationship here functioning at all

 **Lagayette:** bc the really gr8 sex outweighs the emotional turmoil

 **Morelikedamnilton:** #preach

 **Angelsky:** so turns out john the hottie is single and ready to mingle

 **Adotfightme:** did he send u a dick pic

 **Angelsky:** N O omg

 **Adotfitheme:** IT WAS AN INNOCENT QUESTION

 **Nelsonma:** no it wasn’t

 **Morelikedamnilton: @angelsky** ask him about his past life

 **Angelsky:** why r u so insistent on it being john

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc u deserve happiness and if that can be found in a crusty (but attractive) brit go get it

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but who’s john church

 **Adotfightme:** i don’t rly kno tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** we literally named one of our children after him

 **Adotfightme:** oh yes, the WEAK one

 **Jdotlaw:** wait you had more than one kid

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes?

 **Jdotlaw:** huh

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** and what do u mean the weak one he was ur SON

 **Adotfightme:** he’s the one that censored the letters

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I am fully aware, Alexander

 **Angelsky:** guys it might be john church

 **Tomjemmings:** :-(

 **Doriber:** what make you think so?

 **Angelsky:** just similarities I guess, and he was a merchant during the revolutionary war so it fits

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is that all u got out of him

 **Adotfightme:** INTERROGATE HIM

 **Nelsonma:** ask him how he feels about the election bc that’s casual enough conversation and it can allow u to steer it towards u, angelica schuyler

 **Angelsky:** omg he says he’s voting for gwash bc he was indirectly family friends with him before

 **Adotfightme:** omg he’s bragging

 **Colderthancold:** Ask him whether or not he believes all the reincarnations are legitimate

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Burr just had a suggestion, wow

 **Angelsky:** he said he really hopes so because he knew most of them

 **Adotfightme:** IF HE KNEW US WHY HASN’T HE APPROACHED US

 **Nelsonma:** hamskillet has a point, it’s not like he’s private about who he is

 **Angelsky:** lol he said hamilton always made him uncomfortable

 **Lagayette:** fuck the english stiff upper lip tbh

 **Mamjer:** ur literally in a relationship with the most american man u can stop being so open with ur hatred for england

 **Lagayette:** while ur not incorrect, I CANNOT CEASE

 **Doriber:** don’t you have a date with gwash tonight?

 **Lagayette:** YES. WHY?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc usually u get rly into ur primping sessions? And don’t text???

 **Jdotlaw:** no trust me when I say they’re still rly into primping

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** they text in the waiting period? Idk

 **Lagayette: @tailorsoldierspy** it’s called baking look it up

 **Mamjer:** ur baking???

 **Lagayette:** yes, my face

 **Tomjemmings:** I??? Don’t get it

 **Jdotlaw:** don’t question it, it’s better that way

 **Nelsonma: @lagayette** i getchu what powder do u use?

 **Lagayette:** laura mercier, of course

 **Doriber:** of course

 **Angelsky:** GUYS IT IS IN FACT JOHN CHURCH

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg that’s amazing!!! I’m so happy for you!!!  <3 <3 <3

 **Angelsky:** what do I do

 **Adotfightme:** watevr u want

 **Nelsonma:** i guess he really is gon take you to church now ain’t he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a couple of people asking me about bringing in the spouses, and a few mentions of John Church specifically, so here he is! I'm not sure how often he is going to come up in the main series, if at all - but he does exist in this universe :-)
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Someone made a RP blog based on the characterization in the 177(6) series (how cool is that?!)  
> \----------http://adot-fight-me.tumblr.com/


	5. Who's Ready For The Pissing Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailorsoldierspy: ur not gonna be any better, i made gwash the equivalent of a dress uniform
> 
> Lagayette: that’s not fair
> 
> Adotfightme: here’s to hoping that the debate topic doesn’t have anything to do with france so we’ll be fine
> 
> Tomjemmings: even if it does, i can still be of some assistance
> 
> Adotfightme: fuckign francophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings
> 
> Here is another example of one of those times where I just write until I start heading in a direction I like. Takes place before/same time as "His Eye Has Not Stopped Twitching"

**Adotfightme:** TODAY IS THE DAY

 **Jdotlaw:** HELL YEAH IT IS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alex it’s 3 o’clock in the morning why r u even awake

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is the debate against king george today

 **Nelsonma:** YOU BET YOUR PERFECTLY TONED ASS IT IS

 **Angelsky: @nelsonma** don’t talk to my sister like that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she’s allowed to speak to me however she damn well pleases

 **Nelsonma:** ur a total babe  <3

 **Adotfightme:** isn’t she just tho

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** did u guys ever get gwash to come around to the idea of wearing the uniforms for this debate

 **Tomjemmings:** not really

 **Lagayette:** I did

 **Jdotlaw:** G R O S S

 **Lagayette:** why do u assume i did anything sexual

 **Jdotlaw:** maybe bc 1) i know u and 2) i found stocking and a garter belt in the laundry the other day and they’re not mine, and they’re too small to fit around herc’s thighs

 **Doriber:** don’t u have two girlfriends and a boyfriend

 **Jdotlaw:** yes, but i think i’d kno if they had stockings and a garter belt

 **Adotham:** not necessarilly

 **Jdotlaw:** u brought like a single bag with all of your possessions, and at least half of it was your textbooks

 **Adotham:** lingerie doesn’t take up very much space

 **Angelsky:** stop there pls

 **Nelsonma: @angelsky** why, do u like that image

 **Tomjemmings:** leave my poor angel alone

 **Nelsonma: @colderthancold @mamjer** is he blushing

 **Mamjer:** it’s too dark to know for sure, but yes

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alright, so thomas is into the idea of alex in lingerie, let us MOVE ONTO ANOTHER TOPIC PLEASE

 **Adotfightme:** WE GET TO FIGHT KING GEORGE TODAY

 **Jdotlaw:** A G A I N

 **Adotfightme:** i am so excited

 **Tomjemmings:** do i get to look fancy w u guys or no

 **Adotfightme:** no

 **Lagayette:** george says we have to present a united front so yes

 **Angelsky:** i have a uniform too, right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u guys are the revolutionary set/squad/debate team of course u have a uniform

 **Nelsonma:** do I?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are you on the debate team?

 **Nelsonma:** omg thank u

 **Morelikedamnilton: @tailorsoldierspy** r u not wearing one, or am i gonna be alone and without one

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it was supposed to be a surprise, but yeah

 **Jdotlaw:** alex is drooling

 **Lagayette:** r u in anyway surprised

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** does this mean i finally get to see u in uniform

 **Colderthancold:** yes

 **Jdotlaw:** KEEP YOUR KINKS OUT OF MY LIFE PLEASE

 **Colderthancold:** that’s not even kinky ?!

 **Jdotlaw:** STOP

 **Mamjer:** why is he so touchy

 **Lagayette;** u don’t want to know

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

 **Lagayette:** and poor alex, he’s gonna be surrounded by his loves in the old uniforms

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur not gonna be any better, i made gwash the equivalent of a dress uniform

 **Lagayette:** that’s not fair

 **Adotfightme:** here’s to hoping that the debate topic doesn’t have anything to do with france so we’ll be fine

 **Tomjemmings:** even if it does, i can still be of some assistance

 **Adotfightme:** fuckign francophile

 **Tomjemmings:** guys i’m feeling really attacked right now and also really fuckign tired so i’m going to go back to sleep please and thank you

 **Colderthancold:** i’ll see you all in the morning

 **Jdotlaw:** see u l8r burr

 **Adotfightme:** lol sleep is for the weak

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** when was the last time u slept

 **Adotfightme:** does that fuckign matter

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** don’t worry i got him

 **Lagayette:** john took alex’s phone, so it’s fine

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** see u all in a couple of hours

\---

 **Adotfightme:** It is a bright and beautiful day

 **Nelsonma:** i actually look so hot rn

 **Lagayette:** we all do jesus how did any of us pretend to be straight

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I don’t actually know ? ? ?

 **Angelsky:** lol “people looked so ugly in the past” proof we did not is right here

 **Morelikedamnilton: @angelsky @nelsonma** r u guys wearing ur stays

 **Nelsonma:** yeah

 **Nelsonma:** also can we take a moment to appreciate hercules mulligan who made us proper stays like thank u for realsies

 **Angelsky:** none of that corset shit, this is where it’s at

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur welcome

 **Adotfightme:** i am pumped and ready to fight

 **Mamjer:** you’re always ready to fight

 **Adotfightme:** but today i am joyful

 **Nelsonma:** do you think they’re gonna be wearing red coats

 **Jdotlaw:** tbh part of me would be disappointed if they weren’t

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** who’s ready for the pissing contest between george-io and gwash

 **Angelsky:** why are they both named george

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why would u be original with names when they’d probably die in like a year anyways

 **Adotfightme:** wtfthefuck eLIzaBETH

 **Nelsonma:** damn he just elizabethed u he salty

 **Jdotlaw:** did any of ur children have original names tho

 **Adotfightme:** THIS IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE TOPIC OF CONVERSATION

 **Angelsky:** okay yes it’s painful as fuck

 **Angelsky:** but also how many philips were there in the family

 **Adotfightme:** DO NOT SPEAK TO ME **@angelsky**

 **Lagayette:** I’m leaving for george’s office now, so if u don’t want to walk in on anything, i would recommend getting here before it starts

 **Angelsky:** not if i get there first

 **Lagayette:** why do u say these things

 **Angelsky:** i’m thirsty and everyone around me is getting some

 **Tomjemmings:** *coughs*

 **Angelsky:** go away thomas

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that was harsh

 **Angelsky:** hey herc, u free tonight

 **Tailorsoldeirspy:** i am g a y

 **Angelsky:** ugh

 **Doriber: @morelikedamnilton** ur going for emotional support right

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah

 **Doriber:** i’m gonna stick with you then

 **Morelikedamnilton:** neat

 **Nelsonma:** guys we can’t be going to the office seperately, we need to stick together for more of an impact

 **Lagayette:** fINE

\---

 **Adotfightme:** guys everyone looks hot and I’m having difficulty

 **Colderthancold:** did u just call me hot

 **Adotfightme:** i kno what i said burr

 **Doriber:** omg he did

 **Adotfightme:** can we wear this everyday

 **Jdotlaw:** no because that would lessen the impact and u’d be upset

 **Adotfightme:** can we wear them every debate

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** NO

 **Adotfightme:** why not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** because i specially coordinated ur outfits for the debates so while they all looks so good alone, they get like ten times better when we’re in formation

 **Angelsky:** i didn’t know that was possible

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it is @nelsonma wear ur red dress for future debates

 **Nelsonma:** gottchu

 **Colderthancold:** do we have any idea what the topic is going to be

 **Mamjer:** we won’t know until we do the official introduction, and the debate will be two hours after that

 **Tomjemmings:** the debate better not be about supporting the fuckign british

 **Angelsky:** haha imagine if the topic is the start of the revolution and u guys are the british and they’re the patriots

 **Adotfightme:** I

 **Adotfightme:** I would actually refuse

 **Tomjemmings:** you’d walk away from a fight?

 **Jdotlaw:** but ignoring alex, imagine gwash

 **Lagayette:** he’d cry

 **Gwar:** The introduction meeting is in five minutes, into the lecture hall everyone

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** How do you like the uniform, general?

 **Gwar:** I find myself a fan, and I’ll admit there is something comforting about it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m happy to hear it sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I have difficulty falling asleep if I don't post something, and the next two segments I have planned for the series are both taking me a very long time to write, and I'm very sorry. After I push through those, we should be back to normal operations, if my schedule allows :-)
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I impulsively booked an appointment to meet puppies since I've been thinking about getting a dog, so I might get a new puppy tomorrow <3


	6. She's Crying I'm Crying Everyone Is Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelsky: what is wrong with u people
> 
> Septhuitneuf: we don’t take after our mother enough
> 
> Colderthancold: Have you explained the situation to your now parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST: DO NOT READ THIS AS A PART OF THE SERIES
> 
> I REPEAT: THIS IS IN NO WAY CANON FOR THE 177(6) VERSE
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent, and the result of me being like "lol what if I made philip have siblings and alex sits down at the table and is just like wtf" so this is a "what-if" for "The Family Dinner You Never Had"
> 
> If I write the other kids into the series again, even within this segment, they'll probably be different characterization and also not philip's siblings
> 
> PHILIP IS AN ONLY CHILD IN THE 177(6) VERSE - I WROTE THIS FOR FUN
> 
> I'm so sorry if this seems kind of rude? But I just want to avoid confusion, especially if the kids do come up in future segments <3
> 
> Also, the first part of this is exactly the same as the first part of "The Family Dinner You Never Had"

**Adotfightme:** I AM GOING TO MY SON’S PARENTS’ HOUSE FOR THANKSGIVING HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I AM LITERALLY SO UPSET I CANNOT COME

 **Adotfightme:** HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ???

 **Angelsky:** at least u get to spend time with philip

 **Adotfightme:** it’s going to be WONDERFUL

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but like i have to know, how did he explain that to his parents

 **Adotfightme:** idk

 **Jdotlaw:** like did he go the friend route or dad route

 **Adotfightme:** i d k

 **Nelsonma:** “hey mom, dad - there’s this kid i met from the other school’s debate team that’s staying with us for thanksgiving”

 **Doriber:** “Hey parents of the now-life, i met my parents of the before-life, and my dad’s coming to dinner. Dad meet dad.”

 **Adotfightme:** I

 **Adotfightme:** D

 **Adotfightme:** K

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u have to send me all the pictures okay

 **Adotfightme:** o k a y

 **Adotfightme:** why can’t u come anyways then we can be like a real family

 **Angelsky:** MY FAMILY HAS THANKSGIVING TOGETHER ALEXANDER

 **Adotfightme:** but W H Y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tradition

 **Adotfightme:** but ur my w i f e and also the mother of my children and why can’t we have thanksgiving together like a real family

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** is this your first proper thanksgiving

 **Adotfightme:** ...yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;_;

 **Nelsonma:** NOW I WANT TO COOK FOR YOU J E S U S

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how did u end up planning on going to a strange family’s house for the long weekend anyways

 **Lagayette:** george is upset ur not coming with us

 **Adotfightme:** I love u guys but also that’s the worst third wheel situation ever **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** I see ur point

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** how does it feel to be dating the next president of the united states

 **Lagayette:** wonderful, as always

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you guys are adorable  <3

 **Lagayette:** I know, but thank you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what is everyone doing for the holiday anyways ? ?

 **Colderthancold:** I’m meeting Theo’s family, and having thanksgiving with them

 **Doriber:** It’s gonna be gr8

 **Nelsonma:** omg

 **Nelsonma:** i’m just going to my parent’s house - grandparents and cousins, nothing too exciting

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ^same

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m going to jemmy’s bc my parents don’t want to pay for me to fly home for a weekend

 **Jdotlaw:** where do u even live

 **Tomjemmings:** Nebraska

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Adoftightme:** THAT’S WORSE THAN 18TH CENTURY NEVIS H A

 **Tomjemmings:** leave me alone

 **Adotfightme:** do u live on a farm

 **Adotfightme:** like an actual farm with corn fields and 20 siblings who wake up at dawn to run the tractor

 **Tomjemmings:** and if I do

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** C E A S E THIS NONSENSE

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** i’m sure u have a very nice farm **@adotfightme** u r literally the last person allowed to make fun of someone for where they were born

 **Adotfightme:** r u really telling me to stop mocking jefferson when he literally never lets me forget i’m not an american citizen

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yes

 **Morelikedamnilton** : good job hercules, you’re wonderful

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thank you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’re welcome

 **Jdotlaw:** guys i rly don’t want to go home

 **Adotfightme:** then come with me and my son

 **Morelikedamnilton:** You can always come with us

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** same

 **Lagayette:** the only person george might say no to would be burr

 **Tomjemmings:** lol

 **Adotfightme:** okay but back to my original point philip’s parents are picking me up today and it’s going to be so weird

 **Nelsonma:** u have to establish your dominance

 **Jdotlaw:** i agree but like did u see philip that kid is too tall, if the rest of the family is like that, there is literally no way u can possibly win any pissing contest sorry love

 **Adotfightme:** wait does philip have siblings now

 **Angelsky:** omg what if it’s like me lizzie and peggy and ur about to face all of your children

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’ll finally be the family dinner you never had

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc you were always wORKING

 **Tomjemmings:** #harsh

 **Adotfightme:** i feel like philip would have mentioned that tho

 **Nelsonma:** when are they coming

 **Adotfightme:** soon

 **Adotfightme:** everyone come give me a good-bye kiss please

 **Tomjemmings:** everyone ???

 **Adotfightme:** everyone

 **Mamjer:** i’m fine no thank u

 **Adotfightme:** ur missing out

 **Nelsonma: @mamjer** u rly r

 **Jdotlaw:** alex u can’t just kiss everyone

 **Adotfightme:** platonic kissing jonathan

 **Adotfightme:** I am 100% in support of the concept of platonic make-outs

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no ur not

 **Adotfightme:** ur right chaste kisses only please - u have to ask betsey for more

 **Doriber:** hey **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Colderthancold:** no

 **Doriber:** i wasn’t asking you

 **Adotfightme:** omg philip texted me they’re almost here u guys have like two minutes

 **Jdotlaw:** on it

 **Angelsky:** ur making ur son pick u up from college after u very obviously had a makeout session

 **Jdotlaw:** I’LL KEEP IT CLEAN

 **Nelsonma:** doubtful

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur one to talk

 **Nelsonma:** excUSE ME

 **Adotfightme:** guys they are here i am leaving u have like 0.2 second left to kiss me

 **Tomjemmings:** why do u think we all want to kiss u

 **Adotfightme:** bc this is going to be the longest i’ve been without my support squad since school started

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg ur right

 **Doriber:** all i’m saying is that alex and laf are hella hot

 **Adotfightme:** and laf is an A+ kisser

 **Lagayette:** ;)

 **Tomjemmings:** how is POTUS going to feel when you tell him u kissed his son

 **Lagayette:** eh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** gross

 **Adotfightme:** GOODBYE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tell philip i say hi

\---

 **Adotfightme:** so apparently Philip has siblings

 **Tomjemmings:** what does that make them to u? Step-children? Weird nephews?

 **Nelsonma:** that’s so weird omg

 **Mamjer:** do they know who you are?

 **Adotfightme:** No - we got back really late last night, and so far today we’ve all been put to work getting ready for dinner, it really hasn’t come up in conversation tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** if a single one of them is one of our children and u don’t tell me

 **Adotfightme:** YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW MY LOVE  <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** good :-)

 **Adotfightme:** besides philip says that none of them have had their revelations yet anyways so it’s fine

 **Angelsky:** how old are they?

 **Adotfightme:** philip says on average they’re all about two years apart

 **Jdotlaw:** how many are there

 **Adotfightme:** i haven’t exactly counted

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** there’s something achingly familiar about being in a full house ngl

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** okay i gotta go help set the table

\---

 **Adotfightme:** oHMYGOD

**Adotfightme has added Septhuitneuf to the chat**

**Adotfightme: @septhuitneuf** explain i have to call betsey

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why does he need to call me

 **Angelsky:** i guess ur about to find out

 **Septhuitneuf:** alright so we sat down for dinner and it was great

 **Jdotlaw:** okay?

 **Septhuitneuf:** but like my brother Xavier was sitting across from dad but like he had said before we were all kind of busy and not really paying that much attention to each other

 **Tomjemmings:** i get that ur building up to it but pls just get to the point

 **Septhuitneuf:** he just kind of stared at dad before lowering his fork down really slowly and then was like “Dad?”

 **Mamjer:** your brother is your brother from before?

 **Septhuitneuf:** but like of course my now dad looked up, but dad just kind of squinted at Xavier before something seemed to register, and then he was like “Alex?”

 **Tomjemmings:** ALEX JR

 **Septhuitneuf:** AND THEN XAVIER THREW HIS DRINK IN DAD’S FACE

 **Jdotlaw:** omg wtf

 **Colderthancold:** he deserved that

 **Nelsonma:** tru

 **Sephuitneuf:** now at this point everyone is super confused and then Angie must have remembered too bc she flipped out and also has not let go of me

 **Angelsky:** what is wrong with u people

 **Septhuitneuf:** we don’t take after our mother enough

 **Colderthancold:** Have you explained the situation to your now parents?

 **Septhuitneuf:** not really? Apparently Xavier’s revelation kind of sparked memories in everyone else? Like they don’t all know who they are but they seem to remember dad

 **Doriber:** how many of you guys are there

 **Septhuitneuf:** Seven

 **Jdotlaw:** SEVEN CHILDREN

 **Nelsonma: @jdotlaw** the hammy’s had eight

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** how do u conveniently forget to mention ur eight children

 **Septhuitneuf:** alright so dad called mom

 **Angelsky:** LIKE HE SHOULD

 **Angelsky:** lizzie looks so happy honestly

 **Septhuitneuf:** and now dad’s getting mobbed bc they all want to talk to mom

 **Mamjer:** how are your now parents handling the situation

 **Septhuitneuf:** idk

 **Adotfightme:** guys i’m going to facetime betsey now but i thought i’d take a quick moment to share that i am both overjoyed at this situation and panicking

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** b4 u see them all know that none of them look like they did before and also the age differences are the same so i am currently holding baby elizabeth and i’m very happy about that

 **Doriber:** omg that’s adorable - is her name elizabeth now too?

 **Septhuitneuf:** It’s me, Angie (Angela), Xavier, Jim (james), Johnny(John), Will (William), and Beth (elizabeth)

 **Angelsky:** why is xavier the only one with a different name

 **Septhuitneuf:** i don’t knOW

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but where’s the 8th

 **Angelsky:** that’d be Philip 2.0 and he isn’t born yet if the ages are the same

 **Septhuitneuf:** …

 **Jdotlaw:** they named their son after their son???

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m not sure if u noticed by they didn’t have the most original names

 **Septhuitneuf:** omg dad’s facetiming mom and everyone recognizes her and she’s crying i’m crying everyone is crying

 **Septhuitneuf:** even beth recognizes her at least on some level i think and dad is just smiling a lot and I?

 **Nelsonma:** probably still haven’t told your parents

 **Septhuitneuf:** who are you anyways

 **Nelsonma:** I’m right

 **Tomjemmings: @septhuitneuf** ur better off not knowing for the time being

 **Colderthancold:** history repeats itself

 **Angelsky:** burr if u kill my nephew i’ll kill u

 **Doriber:** and if u make a “my brand” joke i’ll help her hide the body

 **Colderthancold:** theo how could you say such a thing

 **Doriber:** it’s obviously not that difficult considering I just did

 **Septhuitneuf:** MY NOW PARENTS JUST ASKED WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHAT DO I SAY

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the truth

 **Septhuitneuf:** “Mom, dad - so this kid that i invited to thanksgiving dinner is actually my dad from our past lives and apparently also the past-life father of the rest of our children and he’s currently facetiming the woman who was my mother and his wife and the reason we’re all crying is bc she was the true definition of a perfect human being and he was an asshole that died really young and also angie won’t let go of me bc i died super young and then she went insane, so good news: she seems to be relatively okay, but i think it’s to be expected that she’s a little attached from now on”

 **Lagayette:** okay i see how that might be a problem

 **Septhuitneuf:** this is so awkward - **@lagayette** ask POTUS what i should do

 **Lagayette:** non

 **Septhuitneuf:** rude, i feel like the quasi-grandfather of the hamfam would be helpful in this situation

 **Tomjemmings:** u cannot call urselves the hamfam

 **Tomejmmings:** NONE OF YOU ARE NAMED HAMILTON

 **Septhuitneuf:** but like (HA)yler + (M)iller = (HAM)

 **Doriber:** shouldn’t u be crying with the rest of the hamfam

 **Septhuitneuf:** who said I wasn’t

 **Angelsky:** spoiler alert he is - they’re all crying

 **Angelsky:** the children are split between adoring alex and hating alex it’s quite amusing

 **Angelsky:** they’re all in complete awe of lizzie though

 **Jdotlaw:** why wouldn’t they be

 **Nelsonma:** honestly john is asking the real questions

 **Septhuitneuf:** Xavier is one of the ones who is angrier but he also just called dad Pop and is smiling so who knows

 **Angelsky:** alex visibly melted this is so amazing to watch

 **Angelsky:** also lizzie wants to clarify to everyone that she is extremely upset she is only there digitally

 **Lagayette: @septhuitneuf** george said that if you really cannot bring yourself to form the words, he’ll call and explain the situation to the best of his ability

 **Septhuitneuf: @lagayette** that’s great in theory and i’m sure some of the other would appreciate it but also my now parents both don’t understand why he was elected

 **Tomjemmings:** why are ur now parents like this

 **Septhuitneuf:** bc they don’t really remember their past lives so don’t understand the “hype” as they say

 **Colderthancold:** neither do I and yet here I am

 **Jdotlaw:** and here i am, agreeing with burr - not something i thought I’d ever see myself doing

 **Mamjer:** our entire relationship is built around our past lives

 **Tomjemmings: @septhuitneuf** ur parents r going to hate this so much

 **Septhuitneuf:** y e p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> Remember: NOT CANON


	7. Johnny Tremain Doesn't Deserve To Be Immortalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elamistress: okay but like i really gotta pee @mamjer ur elbow is in my bladder
> 
> Mamjer: no it’s not
> 
> Elamistress: as the one on the bladder side of this situation i have to disagree w u

**Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme @elamistress @morelikedamnilton** john’s sick

 **Adotfightme:** no he’s not he’s fine

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he’s sick

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Cold?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Yes

 **Adotfightme:** I’ll be right there

 **Elamistress:** You’re in class

 **Adotfightme:** I’ll be right there

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** i’m leaving for class now - he’s in his bed

 **Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** does he need anything

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he literally has not woken up yet, i’m sure he’s fine

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll bring you guys tissues and cold medicine later, okay?

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Elamistress:** I’ll join u eventually

 **Adotfightme:** <3

\---

 **Tomjemmings: @morelikedamnilton** is hammy dying

 **Morelikedamnilton:** No?

 **Tomjemmings:** he literally just handed me his laptop told me to take notes and sprinted out of the classroom

 **Morelikedamnilton:** john has a cold

 **Tomjemmings:** alrighty then

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton; @adotfightme** how’s john holding up

 **Adotfightme:** he’s still sleeping

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he went to sleep really late, i’m sure he’s fine bby

 **Colderthancold:** If he’s sick it’s his own fault

 **Adotfightme:** How could you say such a thing

 **Colderthancold:** he literally walked into a pond ?

 **Doriber:** Wait, really?

 **Colderthancold:** I saw it happen with my own two eyes

 **Doriber:** but why would he do that

 **Colderthancold:** you’re asking the wrong person

 **Adotfightme:** he was playing pokemon wasn’t he

 **Colderthancold:** I do not know

 **Adotfightme:** yes u do

 **Colderthancold:** you’re right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that explains why he walked in at like two in the morning soaking wet and shivering

 **Elamistress:** u let him go to sleep like that ?!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m not his mother

 **Tomjemmings:** i thought u were the mom friend

 **Mamjer:** he is the mom friend, but the negligent mom friend

 **Angelsky:** lizzie’s the tru mom friend

 **Morelikedamnilton:** raising eight children does tend to have that sort of effect

 **Tomjemmings:** e i g h t

 **Tomjemmings:** and alex

 **Colderthancold:** so like twenty

 **Adotfightme:** let’s not discuss my family when john is dying

 **Mamjer:** he’s not dying; he’s sleeping

 **Adotfightme:** same difference

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m making my way over now, I have tea, cough drops, cold medicine, kleenex, and also angel’s netflix password

 **Angelsky:** excuse me

 **Adotfightme:** i love u so much  <3 <3 <3 :* :-)

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** ur over-emoting out of stress again

 **Adotfightme:** i am NOT

 **Lagayette:** i say this because I care, but you need to stop

 **Mamjer:** i don’t think alex can stop tho

 **Adotfightme: @mamjer** wtf is that supposed to mean

 **Mamjer:** exactly what i said

 **Elamistress:** B A B E

 **Elamistress:** calm down, it’ll be fine

 **Adotfightme:** u don’t kno that tho

\---

 **Lagayette:** mon coeur, jonathan has a cold

 **Gwar:** okay?

 **Lagayette:** alex is worried

 **Gwar:** I see

\---

 **Adotfightme:** JOHN IS AWAKE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why wouldn’t he be?

 **Adotfightme:** idk hercules

 **Tomjemmings:** u just got full named sonny

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** don’t call me that

 **Tomjemmings:** y do u prefer daddy

 **Colderthancold:** CEASE

 **Lagayette:** I’ll be a little late, but I’m bringing chicken soup **@adotfightme**

 **Elamistress:** john gets snobby when crabby **@lagayette** it better not be canned

 **Jdotlaw:** I do N O T

 **Lagayette:** george made it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwww  <3

 **Elamistress:** making my way over now **@adotfightme @morelikedamnilton @jdotlaw**

 **Jdotlaw:** can we watch johnny tremain

 **Mamjer:** why would u possibly want to watch johnny tremain

 **Jdotlaw:** bc it’s about a young man who overcomes a difficulty he was faced with and it’s i n s p i r i n g

 **Tomjemmings:** no it’s not

 **Jdotlaw:** yes it is

 **Tomjemmings:** not it’s not

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh my god you guys are not five years old stop i expect this from alex but **@jdotlaw** aren’t u supposed to be better than that

 **Jdotlaw:** yes it is **@tomjemmings**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** …

 **Elamistress:** i am here and ready to watch johnny tremain with our very own johnny boy

 **Jdotlaw:** at least someone supports me

 **Elamistress:** <3

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton: @tailorsoldierspy** why did u call me at three in the morning

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alex was having a nightmare

 **Morelikedamnilton:** nO

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** at least I think so?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is he okay now?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he woke john up and john just kind of hugged him and talked to him and he calmed down but i feel like you and maria should be here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll get her, be there in 5

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy** **has created chat**

**Tailorsoldierspy has renamed chat Staging an Alex-vention**

**Tailorsoldierspy has added Lagayette, Gwar, Tomjemmings, Mamjer, Colderthancold, Angelsky, Shotshotshot, and Doriber to Staging and Alex-vention**

**Tailorsoldierspy:** so ur probably wondering why i’ve gathered you here today

 **Colderthancold:** what did alex do this time

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no we’re not fixing the mess that alex made we’re fixing the mess that is alex

 **Angelsky:** what’s wrong?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** does anyone kno why alex looks like he is going to have a panic attack whenever john coughs

 **Angelsky:** I’m sure lizzie knows

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah but she’s with alex, so…

 **Tomjemmings:** why does it matter, john will be fine in like a day max

 **Lagayette:** but alex won’t be

 **Mamjer:** I don’t see how this matters, tbh - alex is always worried about something

 **Shotshotshot:** well it’s obviously fairly important if my man herc her is this worried

 **Lagayette:** our dearest hercules is a worry-wort

 **Colderthancold:** worrywart?

 **Lagayette:** sure

 **Gwar:** Do you guys not know?

Doriber: know what?

 **Gwar:** Alexander’s life

 **Tomjemmings:** no one knows alexander’s life

 **Gwar:** Not this one certainly, but much from before is public record

 **Shotshotshot:** You’re right, but also, I haven’t made the habit of reading his biography?

 **Doriber:** and like wasn’t it you, know before? It should have any effect

 **Mamjer:** doesn’t he remember everything though?

 **Lagayette:** Yes, he does

 **Gwar:** his mother died when he was young, the first time around

 **Colderthancold:** that doesn’t make him unique

 **Gwar:** she died from what some historians believe to be a version of the flu, which alexander also had at the time - from what we know from historical record, and what little I’ve gotten out of him personally, they stayed together since they were both ill, and one day he woke up to find that she had passsed

 **Angelsky:** But modern medicine?

 **Shotshotshot:** You think it’s bringing up bad memories?

 **Gwar:** Almost certainly

 **Tomjemmings:** what are we supposed to do?

 **Gwar:** that is not a question I have an answer to

\---

 **Mamjer: @morelikedamnilton** can someone pls open the door our hands are full

 **Jdotlaw:** how r u texting then

 **Mamjer:** don’t question it

 **Adotfightme:** y should we let u in here

 **Doriber:** we come bearing gifts

 **Adotfightme:** f i n e

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** Johnny tremain doesn’t deserve to be immortalized the way he has

 **Mamjer:** thomas he’s a fictional character

 **Angelsky:** and yet more people recognize his name than laf’s

 **Lagayette:** :-(

 **Elamistress:** i really have to pee **@doriber** pls move

 **Doriber:** no

 **Doriber:** besides i can’t aaron is still asleep and if i move he’ll wake up

 **Elamistress:** but i don’t care

 **Elamistress:** i must urinate

 **Jdotlaw:** alex is so cute someone take a picture

 **Tomjemmings:** he’s drooling and crusty and greasy, there is literally nothing cute about that

 **Angelsky:** okay but like he’s in an american-blanket burrito with burr it’s adorable

 **Elamistress:** burr-ito

 **Jdotlaw:** how did that happen

 **Mamjer:** well, we walked in, sat down, and then fell asleep

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Lagayette:** i brought soup

 **Morelikedamnilton:** presidential soup

 **Tomjemmings:** we watched a terrible movie

 **Angelsky:** i saw u cry thomas, don’t front with me

 **Doriber:** i feel like u can connect the dots

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @jdotlaw** i took the picture

 **Morelikedamnilton:** send it to me too

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** on it

 **Elamistress:** okay but like i really gotta pee **@mamjer** ur elbow is in my bladder

 **Mamjer:** no it’s not

 **Elamistress:** as the one on the bladder side of this situation i have to disagree w u

 **Mamjer:** i can’t move tho bc thomas

 **Elamistress:** thomas is awake

 **Tomjemmings:** doesn’t mean i want to move tho

 **Elamistress:** i will pee on u  **@mamjer**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** DO NOT DO THAT

 **Jdotlaw:** i refuse to take sheets that smell like pee with me to the public laundry so pls don’t do that

 **Tomjemmings: @elamistress** i’ll move if everyone agrees to take a selfie while we’re still in formation

 **Elamistress:** fine

\---

 **Angelsky:** i feel like there a couple of questions that need answering

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** such as?

 **Angelsky:** 1\. How we managed to all fit on one bed 2. How is alex still sleeping

 **Doriber:** 1\. We have no concept of personal space

 **Elamistress:** 2\. I think alex got sick

 **Morelikedamnilton:** nose-goes

 **Mamjer:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i don’t want to deal with alex when he’s sick thank u v much

 **Doriber:** aaron’s probably got it too

 **Jdotlaw:** ew

 **Doriber:** ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> Special thanks to Kolminye 
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----A very lovely birdy by the name of QueenieRose53001 made a novelization of sorts of one of the segments of this series :-)  
> \----------http://archiveofourown.org/works/7491426


	8. Tag Yourself I'm <2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagayette: angel is yelling at the skinny white man child 
> 
> Tomjemmings: but what is she saying he deserves to get torn to PIECES
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: i’m too proud and emo to beatbox rn i’m bringing shame to herc’s legacy
> 
> Mamjer: we understand

**Elamistress:** hey my professor is having an open debate in class today

 **Tomjemmings:** what about?

 **Elamistress:** it’s that sexuality through a historical lens class and today’s supposed to be about it from the perspective of people who have lived through different eras

 **Angelsky:** so an opportunity to learn about the pass bc reincarnation?

 **Elamistress:** yeee

 **Angelsky:** I’m in

 **Jdotlaw:** wasn’t i mentioned at one point in this class?

 **Elamistress:** maybe bc alex? The letters possibly? I don’t really remember tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I think I remember that

 **Adotfightme:** well u kno me, i’m game

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I would come up for beatboxing/emotional support but also i have class

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i can beatbox

 **Elamistress:** wait really?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah

 **Doriber:** that’s actually rly awesome

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-)

 **Adotfightme:** isn’t my wife amazing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** i would come but also i was straight so like my experiences wouldn’t be that helpful

 **Mamjer:** same

 **Colderthancold:** Dori and I have date night

 **Elamistress:** yeah don’t miss date night for me lol

 **Doirber:** u kno we’d be there  <3

 **Adotfightme:** what so aaron could stand there and talk and never actually give an opinion

 **Colderthancold:** u know what

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Colderthancold:** …

 **Lagayette:** i wanna go

 **Elamistress:** Y E S

 **Lagayette:** :-)

 **Tomjemmings:** can u live chat it tho i wanna kno how it goes when someone tries to argue that alex was straight

 **Adotfightme:** lol

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** how’s it going so far

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s honestly rly boring rn

 **Tomjemmings:** y

 **Angelsky:** idk the topic just isn’t that interesting and like the people aren’t even great debaters

 **Mamjer:** what’s the topic

 **Elamistress:** it was more like how the class was introduced? Like just because homophobia was the norm didn’t mean gay people didn’t exist?

 **Lagayette:** i’m waiting for them to start bringing up specific people

 **Adotfightme:** the prof recognized me, she has to bring those letters up at some point in the very least

 **Tomjemmnings:** tru

\---

 **Adotfightme:** fuckign funALLY

 **Tomjemmings:** r u the center of attention yet

 **Jdotlaw:** no but they’re finally talking about things

 **Elamistress:** now would be a good time to introduce urselves

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but they know who we are?

 **Angelsky:** i think it’s more for formality's sake rly

 **Lagayette:** alex is going to fight the professor

 **Mamjer:** but why

 **Adotfightme:** no i’m not

 **Adotfightme:** i’m just angry

 **Adotfightme:** because this fuckign kid

 **Adotfightme:** was like alexander hamilton wasn’t gay

 **Adotfightme:** and the professor didn’t correct them

 **Elamistress:** it’s not the professor’s job to correct them bby

 **Jdotlaw:** u weren’t gay tho?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeah, that’s what we’re here for

 **Adotfightme:** ur right

 **Lagayette:** alex is stepping up to the table

 **Tomjemmings:** wait so this is actually organized and not just a room full of yelling children

 **Angelsky:** it’s about to be a room full of yelling children

 **Mamjer:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** all alex did was introduce himself and the kid was like “you were straight right”

 **Jdotlaw:** like??? How dumb can u be? I literally just kissed him

 **Tomjemmings:** never underestimate just how stupid ppl can b

 **Angelsky:** he knows this from personal experience

 **Elamistress:** lol

 **Jdotlaw:** i’m going to fight them

 **Morelikedamnilton:** dON’t

 **Lagayette:** too late

 **Tomjemmings:** why are they like this

 **Angelsky:** it’s better for your health if u just accept it

 **Elamistress:** sHIT

 **Mamjer:** what did he do

 **Lagayette:** he looked the boy straight in the eyes and then pulled alex’s hair and was like “lol u heard that sound that sound isn’t coming out of a straight man, and that sound hasn’t changed in the past 300 years”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** second-hand embarassment honestly

 **Lagayette:** omg they tried to bring maria into this?

 **Tomjemmings:** how?

 **Angelsky:** “but he had an affair with a woMAN”

 **Elamistress:** i’m going in

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ll hold your flower **@elamistress**

 **Elamistress:** :*

 **Angelsky:** N O

 **Angelsky:** HE DID NOT

 **Mamjer:** what happened

 **Angelsky:** SHE LITERALLY JUST WALKED UP NEXT TO ALEX AND OF COURSE ALEX DID THE THING HE DOES

 **Tomjemmings:** the heart eyes?

 **Angelsky:** yeSH and like of course he was like imma give maria the floor here since u kno we were both a part of that

 **Angelsky:** and then this kid looked her straight in the eyes and was like “oh, so you’re the whore”

 **Tomjemmings:** who the fuck is this kid

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** do u think she’ll let me defend her honor

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she’s letting john and alex help so i don’t see why not

 **Angelsky** : :-)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i  <3 my family so much

 **Mamjer:** yeah, they’re pretty gr8

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-)

 **Lagayette:** this is so amazing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i kno

 **Lagayette:** and to think they’ve chosen us to be their friends family and lovers :’)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :’)

 **Tomjemmings:** but whaT’S HAPPENING

 **Lagayette:** angel is yelling at the skinny white man child

 **Tomjemmings:** but what is she saying he deserves to get torn to PIECES

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m too proud and emo to beatbox rn i’m bringing shame to herc’s legacy

 **Mamjer:** we understand

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m just saying that if i got roasted he deserves it liek 10x more

 **Lagayette:** “Just because Alexander Hamilton, a male, was sexually attracted to females does not make him straight - there are these wonderful things in this world called, oh, i don’t bisexuality and pansexuality. And oh my god do NOT call Maria a whore - you do not know the type of shit she had to deal with, okay. It wasn’t her fault - she was coerced into it by, you know, her ABUSIVE husband.”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex is slut-shaming himself

 **Morelikedamnilton:** again

 **Tomjemmings:** is that a kink of his

 **Lagayette:** “U kno, if ur really so upset about the whole cheating thing - if that really is what ur trying to argue against here, which isn’t even the point, btw i’m hella pan, then you really need to stop looking at Maria. I was the one who was married and made the mistake, okay, m e. I was the one who decided that it was time to embrace my hoe-like tendencies, as they’ve been deemed by the intenet.I accepted that decision long ago - i regret it for the pain it brought me family at the time, but also it brought maria into my life which i do not regret. And i’m not sure you fully understand the position she was in at the time - her husband was abusing her and forcing her to behave in such a manner in order to swindle me for cash. She wasn’t being considered a person by the man who went by James Reynolds, only a means of exchange. She is so much more than that, but apparently you don’t see that - you’re only looking for an opportunity to shame the largest amount of people you can”

 **Mamjer:** why is he like this

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we just don’t know

\---

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme @morelikedamnilton** have you guys seen maria

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no? After the debate she said she wanted to stay behind a little bit and that she’d join us later

 **Jdotlaw:** that was an hour ago tho

 **Adotfightme:** she says there’s this one nook in the lobby of the building the room was in, she might be there

 **Morelikedamnilton:** good idea

\---

 **Angelsky:** is maria okay????

 **Elamistress:** yeah, i’m fine, it just hit me a little hard today

 **Doriber:** what exactly happened - i saw the chat, but i feel like i missed out on a lot

 **Adotfightme:** u wanna kno who the fuck face was

 **Tomjemmings:** is it someone we’d recognize?

 **Elamistress:** u wouldn’t but **@colderthancold** would

 **Mamjer:** please elaborate

 **Elamistress:** it was james

 **Doriber:** reynolds?

 **Adotfightme:** yeaH and that fuck face can go die jesus christ

 **Angelsky:** what happened?

 **Elamistress:** so after the debate we were just talking and like some kid was arguing with alex and i was just standing off to the side and he came over and i didn’t really think that much of it at first bc u kno i remember stuff but not every single mannerism and he looks a lot different and just

 **Lagayette:** we understand

 **Elamistress:** and he just started saying how i shouldn’t hide behind alexander hamilton just because he used to be my sugar daddy and i should take the blame because i was a willing participant and it takes more than two to tango and just

 **Angelsky:** BUT YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT IF HE HADN’T MADE YOU

 **Elamistress:** i know that logically but it just brought up a lot of memories?

 **Doriber:** honey u kno we love you right  <3 <3 <3

 **Elamistress:** and I love you  <3

 **Angelsky:** <3

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Colderthancold:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <2

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** tag urself I'm  <2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----WE HAVE OURSELVES A HERC RPER: http://tailorsoldierspy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I posted a non-177(6) verse fic (shocking, I know) it's a soulmate!jamilton au thing :-)  
> \----------http://archiveofourown.org/works/7506319


	9. It Slipped My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morelikedamnilton: alex looks so cUTE
> 
> Tailorsoldierspy: so dOES THOMAS
> 
> Elamistress: jOHN
> 
> Angelsky: the braids are freaking adorable honestly
> 
> Doriber: @Lagayette that hair mask omg that has changed my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff <3
> 
> Takes place after "You Should Feel Blessed"

**Lagayette:** Hello

 **Adotfightme:** Hi?

 **Lagayette:** I forgot to tell my parents about George

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what

 **Lagayette:** My father found out because he likes to keep updated on American news

 **Jdotlaw:** I get that this is a terrible situation but also this is fuckign hilarious

 **Adotfightme:** how do u forget to tell my parents ur engaged

 **Lagayette:** it slipped my mind

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u literally walked around with ur hand in front of u to show it off

 **Adotfightme:** okay but like herc have u seen that ring

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** thank u for understanding

 **Jdotlaw: @tailorsoldierspy** also u don’t have room to talk bc u’ve literally been walking around with ur hand in the back pocket of tommy’s jeans for the past three days

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but like have you felt his ass

 **Adotfightme:** yes

 **Jdotlaw:** no

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** wtf

 **Adotfightme:** it wasn’t on purpose

 **Jdotlaw:** right

 **Lagayette:** Okay but back to the topic at hand: me and my stress

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are your parents angry at you about it

 **Lagayette:** A little? They understand not mentioning the relationship bc like George and i haven’t been together that long

 **Adotfightme:** Do they know you were together in your past lives?

 **Lagayette:** Maybe? I didn’t tell them, so probably not.

 **Jdotlaw:** That’s awkward

 **Lagayette:** I’m stressed

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I understand but also they’re in France????

 **Lagayette:** they want to meet george

 **Adotfightme:** shit

 **Jdotlaw:** but like they going to come to your wedding anyways, right???

 **Lagayette:** they want to meet george before the wedding

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but can he even leave the united states on a vacation like that bc u kno potus

 **Lagayette:** I don’t know but I don’t think my parents will care

 **Adotfightme:** wait laf

 **Lagayette:** ???

 **Adotfightme:** aren’t you still a marquis kind of

 **Lagayette:** It doesn’t really mean anything? I only still have it due to some old french law regarding titles because people who were royals before didn’t like not being nobles in their second life? My dad is a legit  
marquis tho

 **Jdotlaw:** ur marrying the president of the united states

 **Lagayette:** yes, but we knew that already

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** this is like some royal wedding level shit

 **Lagayette:** omg ur right

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** I’m adding the girls in

**Adotfightme has added Morelikedamnilton, Elamistress, Angelsky, Shotshotshot, and Doriber to 177(6)**

**Morelikedamnilton:** Hello

 **Elamistress:** okay but why are there so many different group chats

 **Adotfightme:** unimportant

 **Angelsky:** so why have u called us here today alex

 **Lagayette:** my parents wants to meet georges

 **Doriber:** That’s good though, right?

 **Jdotlaw:** also they’re legit french nobility and laf is marrying potus so it’s gonna be like a royal wedding

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Shotshotshot:** that’s gr8 omg

 **Morelikedmanilton:** do you have a color scheme picked out

 **Lagayette:** nO

 **Elamistress:** Are you wearing a dress or a tux? Or maybe you could both wear dress old school military uniforms? Is that something you can do?

 **Lagayette:** i do not know

 **Angelsky:** you’d rock a dress

 **Lagayette:** that i do know

 **Adotfightme:** they’re really stressed out and I want you guys to help them please

 **Shotshotshot:** there’s only so much I can do from over here alex

 **Adotfightme:** I thought you’d want to be included I’m sORRY

 **Shotshotshot:** <3

**Angelsky has added Tomjemmings to 177(6)**

**Adotfightme:** why did u do that

 **Angelsky:** bc we’re going to have a spa night and I want to braid his hair

 **Tomjemmings:** ur not allowed to touch my hair **@angelsky**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** can I

 **Tomjemmings:** yes

 **Tomjemmings:** wait omg it’s so nice to not have james here

 **Doriber:** that’s so mean wtf

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s a distinct lack of sarcastic comments between my actions and I approve

 **Lagayette: @angelsky** why are we having a spa night

 **Angelsky:** bc ur stressed and u deserve a spa night and we might as well make an event out of it

 **Jdotlaw:** I approve

 **Doriber:** Can i add aaron

 **Elamistress:** would aaron participate in a spa night

 **Doriber:** honestly?

 **Elamistress:** yea

 **Doriber:** probably

 **Morelikedamnilton:** then go for it

**Doriber has added Colderthancold to 177(6)**

**Tailorsoldierspy:** so we’re all participating, yeah?

 **Angelsky:** of course!!!

 **Doriber:** we’re watching mean girls i decided this just now

 **Adotfightme:** yessssssssss **@doriber** ur magnificent

 **Colderthancold:** isn’t she just

 **Doriber:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so what should we bring, and where are we doing this?

 **Lagayette:** the spa night is to help my stress so it’s going to be in our room

 **Jdotlaw:** 177(6)

 **Tomjemmings:** are we just not inviting jemmy?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** babe u were just saying how gr8 it was he wasn’t here

 **Tomjemmings:** but s t i l l

 **Adotfightme:** do whatever u want

 **Tomjemmings has added Mamjer to** 177(6)

 **Mamjer:** what’s going on?

 **Elamistress:** SPA NIGHT - ARE YOU DOWN

 **Mamjer:** why not

 **Doriber:** THAT’S THE SPIRIT

 **Jdotlaw:** what do we need for this

 **Angelsky: @tailorsoldierspy @adotfightme @lagayette @jdotlaw** ur job is to arrange ur room so we can all sit together and relax and we’re going to do face masks, hair masks, braid each other’s hair, do our nails, gossip, and watch chick-flicks

 **Adotfightme:** this is going to be amazing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** b l a n k e t f o r t

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that is a wonderful idea

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thank you

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex looks so cUTE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** so dOES THOMAS

 **Elamistress:** jOHN

 **Angelsky:** the braids are freaking adorable honestly

 **Doriber: @Lagayette** that hair mask omg that has changed my life

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Doriber:** is it one of those super expensive rich french people things

 **Lagayette:** i’ll get it for you for christmas

 **Doriber:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw: @elamistress** what did u do to my hands they don’t belong to me anymore

 **Elamistress:** it’s called cuticle oil

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re brand new, amazing in every way

 **Adotfightme:** u can break them in on my body any time u want babe ;)

 **Jdotlaw:** ;)

 **Colderthancold:** okay but like can we make this a thing

 **Mamjer: @colderthancold** why burr did you enjoy sharing every detail of your sex life

 **Colderthancold:** I didn’t share anything

 **Doriber:** I definitely did tho

 **Angelsky: @colderthancold** I never would have expected that you never speaking meant you were saving your tongue for other purposes

 **Doriber:** #quietones

 **Jdotlaw:** ew

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @jdotlaw** ur hand is inching further up alex’s thigh as we speak so pls shut up

 **Jdotlaw:** ur just jealous

 **Tomjemmings:** no he’s not

 **Lagayette:** I just want you all to know that you’re really wonderful and we should make this a regular thing and plan my wedding like this

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what on the filthy floor of a college dorm with freshly manicured hands and braided hair?

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Doriber:** I’m game


	10. It's An Ongoing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adotfightme: PEGGY HAS THE RIGHT IDEA
> 
> Angelsky: LET’S GET TO IT THEN
> 
> Elamistress:: imma just fucking go for it man
> 
> Tomjemmings: i haven’t even done anything this time around tho
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: who said we were sticking to this life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely RPers, and doesn't really take place at any specific point in the story. It just kind of exists :-)

**Mamjer: @tomjemmings**

**Adotfightme: @tomjemmings**

**Jdotlaw: @tomjemmings**

**Angelsky: @tomjemmings**

**Lagayette: @tomjemmings**

**Elamistress: @tomjemmings**

**Colderthancold: @tomjemmings**

**Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings**

**Doriber: @tomjemmings**

**Shotshotshot: @tomjemmings**

**Morelikedamnilton: @tomjemmings**

**Tomjemmings:** W H A T

 **Adotfightme:** tonight is the night I’ve been waiting for for centuries

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** you’ve known about this for like an hour

 **Adotfightme:** but i’ve been preparing for this for y e a r s

 **Angelsky:** step down **@adotfightme** i want to do this

 **Jdotlaw:** you’ve already had ur turn

 **Angelsky:** roasting tjeffs isn’t something that u need to take turns for tho

 **Doriber:** it’s an ongoing process

 **Tomjemmings: @doriber** what have i ever done to u

 **Doriber:** offend me

 **Tomjemmings:** how

 **Doriber:** I’m not going to tell you

 **Tomjemmings:** u piece of shit

 **Colderthancold: @tomjemmings** don’t talk to my wife like that

 **Doriber:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** u literally stole all her money so u could start an empire

 **Doriber:** 3

 **Jdotlaw:** no we’re not roasting burr today we’re roasting u **@tomjemmings**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so sit back and take it

 **Adotfightme:** no let him fight back it’s more fun that way

 **Tomjemmings: @mamjer @lagayette @tailorsoldierspy** i thought we were friends

 **Lagayette:** I never said we aren’t

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re more than friends, just for that ur sleeping alone

 **Tomjemmings:** wtf

 **Mamjer:** u can’t really expect anything more from me

 **Shotshotshot:** okay but like i’m tired can we get to the actual roast fest now pls

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** OF COURSE WE CAN

 **Adotfightme:** PEGGY HAS THE RIGHT IDEA

 **Angelsky:** LET’S GET TO IT THEN

 **Elamistress:** imma just fucking go for it man

 **Tomjemmings:** i haven’t even done anything this time around tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** who said we were sticking to this life

 **Tomjemmings:** ….

 **Tomjemmings:** I probably deserve this then

 **Lagayette:** yeah u do

 **Colderthancold:** wow he’s grown as a person

 **Mamjer:** i know it’s surprising

 **Morelikedamnilton:** almost as surprising as alex

 **Elamistress:** BUT ONTO THE ROAST

 **Mamjer: @tomjemmings** remember that time u broke ur wrist impressing a girl

 **Tomjemmings:** ,,,

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** remember that time u got a huge fuckign cheese wheel

 **Jdotlaw:** ???

 **Adotfightme:** and then made the announcement not to let me have any

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg i remember that u were so angry

 **Mamjer:** yeah who the fuck eats cheese and is like NOT FOR FEDERALISTS

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** that’s who

 **Shotshotshot:** WHO TAKES A FOOD THAT LITERALLY EVERYONE THINKS IS POISONOUS AND JUST FUCKING EATS IT AS A PARTY WHOTF DOES IT **@TOMJEMMINGS**

 **Tomjemmings: @shotshotshot** u wereN’T EVEN THERE

 **Shotshotshot:** it’s amazing what a google search can do

**Adotfightme has added Septhuitneuf to the chat**

**Adotfightme: @septhuitneuf** we’re roasting tjeffs make me proud son

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ???

 **Septhuitneuf:** :’(

 **Adotfightme:** oh right shit don’t die

 **Jdotlaw:** wtf

 **Morelikedamnilton:** !!!

 **Angelsky: @septhuitneuf** but seriously prove why ur my fave nibling and drag him pls

 **Tomjemmings:** YOU CAN’T BRING IN REINFORCEMENTS LIKE THIS

 **Adotfightme:** TOO FUCKIGN LATE BC I JUST DID

 **Septhuitneuf: @tomjemmings** let us address ur killer goat

 **Tomjemmings:** I forgot about that

 **Adotfightme:** what do u mean killer goat

 **Jdotlaw:** was there seriously a killer goat

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I REMEMBER THE KILLER GOAT

 **Septhuitneuf:** OH YES THE RAM U WERE UNABLE TO CONTROL

 **Septhuitneuf:** AND YOU JUST LET ROAM FREE

 **Septhuitneuf:** AND IT KILLED A CHILD

 **Tomjemmings:** HOW IS THAT MY FAULT I WASN’T THE RAM

 **Doriber:** BUT YOU LET THE GOAT LIVE IT’S LIFE THE WAY IT WANTED

 **Angelsky:** u didn’t control the goat u let the goat control u

 **Tomjemmings:** THAT GOAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTROL

 **Tomjemmings:** imma go find the reincarnated goat and make u deal with for fuck’s sake

 **Colderthancold:** I thought u didn’t remember the goat

 **Tomjemmings:** u don’t remember the goat

 **Colderthancold:** No, i don’t, but i am capable of googling said goat

 **Adotfightme:** OKAY BUT ON THE IMPORTANT MISTAKES

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is the death of a child not important

 **Adotfightme:** children died all the time it was the 1700s

 **Adotfightme:** BUT WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE ECONOMY

 **Lagayette:** …

 **Adotfightme:** AND HOW HE FUCKIGN RUINED IT

 **Tomjemmings:** I DIDN’T RUIN THE ECONOMY

 **Adotfightme:** EMBARGO ACT OF 1807

 **Tomjemmings:** YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD

 **Colderthancold:** :’(

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Adotfightme:** BUT I STILL K N O W

 **Shotshotshot:** okay but like ???

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** thought that banning american exports would stop a way

 **Tomjemmings:** DID IT WORK

 **Adotfightme:** BUT HE ENDED UP FUCKIGN WITH THE ECONOMY AND INCREASING SMUGGLING WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** i respect that but also ur policies are weird too when u look a them today

 **Adotfightme:** we all make mistakes

 **Tomjemmings:** but we’re only going to point out mine

 **Angelsky:** y e s

 **Tomjemmings:** but w h y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why not

 **Tomjemmings:** I thought you loved me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** We do

 **Angelsky:** in a way

 **Adotfightme:** you’re not the worst

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s actually really flattering and unexpected coming from you **@adotfightme**

 **Tomjemmings:** but that still doesn’t answer why ur doing this

 **Mamjer:** we were bored

 **Tomjemmings:** so you randomly decided to roast me

 **Lagayette:** oh no this was scheduled

 **Tomjemmings:** what do u mean this was scheduled

 **Doriber:** it means we planned this

 **Tomjemmings:** what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 @tomjemmings


	11. A Car Honked And He Panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelsky: i mean if u don’t that’s fine maria will so we can get our kicks through her
> 
> Morelikedamnillton: what ? do ?? you ? meann ????? maria will tell ??????????
> 
> Doriber: SHE WENT ON A DATE WITH OUR DEAREST JOHN LAURENS
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: wait rly ?!!?
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: that’s so cUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a polysquad fic!
> 
> This doesn't really fit in at any point specifically, but it is part of the series :-)

**Jdotlaw:** Have you seen Lizzie or Alex

 **Elamistress:** I think they’re on a date

 **Jdotlaw:** like chilling and watching a movie date, sex date, or actual date date

 **Elamistress:** date date

 **Jdotlaw:** Oh, okay

 **Elamistress:** yeah

 **Jdotlaw:** did they mention it?

 **Elamistress:** I don’t think so? I just saw them walking towards town together looking a bit more put together than usual

 **Jdotlaw:** huh

 **Elamistress:** yep

 **Jdotlaw:** Are you busy?

 **Elamistress:** Not really why?

 **Jdotlaw:** You wanna go on a date?

 **Elamistress:** a date date?

 **Jdotlaw:** Why not

 **Elamistress:** are you going to take me out to dinner, Jonathan Lawrence

 **Jdotlaw:** Yes, Miss. Nelson, I do believe I am

 **Elamistress:** When?

 **Jdotlaw:** I can be ready to go in twenty minutes

 **Elamistress:** Give me 45 - I wanna get real nice for ya

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m breathless already

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

\---

 **Elamistress:** hey **@angelsky @doriber**

 **Angelsky:** hey girl hey

 **Doriber:** yooooooo

 **Elamistress:** uh, quick question

 **Angelsky:** shoot

 **Elamistress:** Do you think Lizzie will be mad if I go on an actual date with John?

 **Doriber:** is that why you’re looking so fancy

 **Elamistress:** ...yes

 **Angelsky:** Wait have you not done this before?

 **Elamistress:** Not really, no - like sure the four of us do stuff together all the time- and obvi I’m close with Lizzie, and then I hang out with Alex, but like, I’ve never really been with John alone?

 **Doriber:** I mean, you are dating

 **Elamistress:** i guess

 **Angelsky:** Why would lizzie and alex be mad?

 **Elamistress:** Idk? It’s just that they’re on a date

 **Doriber:** so does that mean ur not supposed to do anything

 **Elamistress:** ur right

 **Doriber:** of course I am

 **Elamistress:** it’s just weird bc i don’t have any history with john

 **Angelsky:** and he doesn’t have any history with you, and u guys seem to get along just fine

 **Elamistress:** I mean, i love him, but i love him as part of the squad

 **Doriber:** then I suppose it’s time to find out if u love him by himself

 **Elamistress:** alright thank u next question

 **Angelsky:** go for it

 **Elamistress:** what look do i go for

 **Angelsky:** huh i’m split

 **Doriber:** part of me wants to say go for a cute innocent first date nerdy type look

 **Angelsky:** i kinda wanna say wear one of ur i’m getting lucky dresses

 **Doriber:** do u know where ur going

 **Elamistress:** no

 **Angelsky:** go for something in between

 **Doriber:** yeah - where tights with a shorter dress to show off your legs

 **Angelsky:** thick tights bc it’s cold

 **Doriber:** wear ur ankle boots, no heels - it’s not worth it

 **Angelsky:** yeah and then a practical scarf and coat

 **Elamistress:** would it be weird if i wore alex’s scarf that I have

 **Doriber:** do u wear it normally

 **Elamistress:** yeee

 **Angelsky:** then it’ll be fine

 **Elamistress:** thank u so much i love u ur gr8  <3 <3 <3

 **Doriber:** <3

 **Angelsky:** <3

 **Doriber:** Go have fun on ur date girl

 **Elamistress:** :-)

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** h e l p

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what

 **Jdotlaw:** I don’t know what to wear

 **Lagayette:** how can i assist

 **Jdotlaw:** help me figure out what to wear

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** for hwat

 **Jdotlaw:** date

 **Lagayette:** but alex isn’t here

 **Jdotlaw:** I kno i’m taking maria

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** aw, that sounds like it’ll be fun

 **Lagayette:** why r u freaking out ur dating

 **Jdotlaw:** i mean yeah but like im dating her and alex and lizzie this is my first time taking just her on a date

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** where a nice sweater then

 **Lagayette:** the maroon one, with the dark jeans, and ur brown leather lace up shoes, and pull ur hair back

 **Jdotlaw:** y

 **Lagayette:** it looks nice like that

 **Jdotlaw:** okay then thx

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** np

 **Lagayette:** Have fun !!!!!!!

 **Jdotlaw:** I will !!!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** !!!

\---

 **Adotfightme:** have u guys seen john

 **Lagayette:** Oui

 **Adotfightme:** do u kno where he is

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Adotifghtme:** where is he

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** on a date

 **Adotfightme:** with???? Who?????????

 **Lagayette:** do not worry mon ami he was with maria

 **Adotfightme:** ok ok i can get behind that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah

 **Adotfightme:** when do u think he’ll be back

 **Lagayette:** i do not know

 **Adotfightme:** thx

\---

 **Angelsky:** so how was the date

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Great!!!

 **Doriber:** did alex do anything cute?

 **Angelsky:** anything dirty? ;)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alex got me flowers !!! they were roses !!!

 **Doriber:** ahhhhhhhhhh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he wanted to carry them for me but he dropped them while crossing a street bc a car honked and he panicked

 **Angelsky:** wtf alex

 **Doriber:** aaron has done that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** let’s make sure neither of them ever hear that

 **Doriber:** good plan

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Angelsky:** so anything sexy ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** …

 **Doriber:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** y e s

 **Doriber:** ooooooooooh what happened

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m not sure i want to tell u

 **Angelsky:** i mean if u don’t that’s fine maria will so we can get our kicks through her

 **Morelikedamnillton:** what ? do ?? you ? meann ????? maria will tell ??????????

 **Doriber:** SHE WENT ON A DATE WITH OUR DEAREST JOHN LAURENS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait rly ?!!?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s so cUTE

\---

 **Adotfightme:** MY L O V E S

 **Adotfightme:** HOW WAS YOUR DATE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i want to know evERYTHING pls

 **Elamistress:** omg it was gr8

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton: @elamistress @jdotlaw** do u guys actually like eachother

 **Jdotlaw:** YES !!!

 **Elamistress:** ;)

 **Jdotlaw:** ;)

 **Elamistress:** ;) ;)

 **Jdotlaw:** ;) ;) ;)

 **Adotfightme:** omG did u guys do the diddle

 **Jdotlaw:** no :-(

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did u want to

 **Elamistress:** y e s

 **Adotfightme:** then why didn’t u

 **Jdotlaw:** not everyone in this world is a voyeur

 **Adotfightme:** they could be

 **Jdotlaw:** i wasn’t going to fuck maria over the table in the middle of the cafe alex

 **Adotfightme:** it would have been hot tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

 **Elamistress:** omg ur not supposed to encourage him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

\---

 **Elamistress:** okay but that was rly nice

 **Jdotlaw:** i thought so :-)

 **Elamistress:** okay so i don’t want to ruin our night or anything but

 **Jdotlaw:** does this have something to do with why you’re messaging me privately

 **Elamsitress:** yeaaaa

 **Jdotlaw:** okay

 **Elamistress:** I just thought it was really nice to get to know you more because it’s different being one on one than it is with alex and lizzie and i love them both and i love the group but it’s nice to know that i love you too

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Elamistress:** it’s just that like obviously i knew alex, but i didn’t kno lizzie and i didn’t kno u and I became friends with lizzie super quickly bc roommates and then us but u know

 **Jdotlaw:** I get it

 **Jdotlaw:** I knew alex before he became more settled - he’s different now. I didn’t really know lizzie, and I never knew you, so it was nice to have the chance to do that

 **Elamistress:** :-)

 **Jdotlaw:** you know i did the same thing with lizzie anyways

 **Elamistress:** that’s true

 **Elamistress:** it’s just well, I love alex and I love lizzie and I’m starting to love you, but like, i sometimes can’t help but feel that it’s lizzie and alex, and then alex and you, and alex and me

 **Jdotlaw:** i feel like that’s how it was more right at the beginning?

 **Elamistress:** yeee

 **Jdotlaw:** but i also think that as we’ve done more stuff together that’s starting to fade away

 **Elamistress:** I mean yes and like I don’t remember everything but part of me is always going to feel like the other woman, ya know

 **Jdotlaw:** but you’re not the other woman anymore, we’re all together  <3

 **Elamistress:** i know that, but that doesn’t always make it easier

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** I get it tho bc like Alex and I were still together when he was courting Eliza, and if u rly want to get into technicalities I suppose he was my mistress, but u get what I mean

 **Elamistress:** yeah

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s hard sometimes

 **Elamistress:** I feel a lot better now

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Elamistress:** also if u ever want to fuck me over a table in a restaurant i’m down

 **Jdotlaw:** do not tell me ur an exhibitionist

 **Elamistress:** eh

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s hard enough dealing with alex

 **Elamistress:** wait

 **Elamistress:** is that a thing

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m not sure he knows it’s a thing, but i think so

 **Elamistress:** damn

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny bc this morning I woke up feeling kind of shitty in like ten different ways and I was telling myself I was about to write 10,000 words of pure angst - now I know that that was always going to be a bit of a stretch, but it's amazing what talking to great people can do, because this is very far from what I imagined <3


	12. A.Ham And The Hamlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ailorsoldierspy: what the hell is happening why aren’t you stopping it
> 
> Gwar: @tailorsoldierspy would u rly try to get between ten hamiltons and the eldest son’s killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E S
> 
> This is another one of those not-canon aus of my own fic things, bc, well, I couldn't resist 
> 
> This is different from the thanksgiving one bc i wanted all the kids to be the same age

**Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** OUR SON IS HERE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** No, he’s not? He’s at his school, Alex

 **Adotfightme:** NO HE IS HERE ON A SURPRISE VISIT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** rly?

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

 **Adotfightme:** and he brought friends

 **Morelikedamnilton:** friends?

 **Adotfightme:** yessss they keep looking at me funny pls help

 **Adotfightme** **has added Septhuitneuf to chat**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait your actually here

 **Septhuitneuf:** yep

 **Morelikedamnilton:** where are you

 **Septhuitneuf:** in the library with dad

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you brought friends?

 **Septhuitneuf:** yes

 **Adotfightme:** wHY ARE THEY LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

 **Septhuitneuf:** i would say something but also u didn’t recognize me at first either so

 **Adotfightme:** what

 **Morelikedamnilton:** r u saying what i think ur saying

 **Septhuitneuf:** probably

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’ll be there in like two minutes

 **Adotfightme:** eLIZA HELP ME

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** all 8 of the hamilton children are on campus right now

 **Angelsky:** ur joking

 **Jdotlaw:** i wish I was

 **Colderthancold:** i am going to die

 **Tomjemmings:** lol

 **Lagayette:** I have to tell george

**Lagayette has added gwar to chat**

**Gwar:** what

 **Angelsky:** ALL OF ALEX AND ELIZA’S 8 CHILDREN ARE ON CAMPUS

 **Gwar:** how

 **Lagayette:** we don’t know

 **Jdotlaw:** apparently philip had made it his mission to find all of them

 **Tomjemmings:** does this mean i get to meet Alex Jr.

 **Elamistress:** Alex 20

 **Angelsky:** and John Church 2.0, James, William, Eliza 2.0, Angelica 2.0, and Philip 2.0

 **Mamjer:** wtf did they have no originality

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** apparently not

 **Angelsky:** it’s kind of funny bc this is the first time the philips have met

 **Doriber:** you’re right that’s weird

 **Angelsky** **has added Shotshotshot to chat**

 **Angelsky: @shotshotshot** did u kno that all of our niblings have reincarnated

 **Shotshotshot:** wait rly ?

 **Angelsky:** they’re all the same age too

 **Shotshotshot:** that’s wild the world’s not ready for A.Ham and the Hamlets

 **Lagayette:** A.Ham and the Hamlets

 **Gwar:** No

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but seriously what has the world done to deserve this

 **Colderthancold:** more like what have the children done to deserve this

 **Mamjer:** ???

 **Colderthancold:** I was curious after I was told that I was Aaron Burr so I looking into Alex’s first life a bit, and well, let’s just say that Alex certainly wouldn’t agree with all of his children’s actions

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay? But also? I’ve literally heard Alex give rants about how much he loves his children??

 **Elamistress:** okay but like be honest to yourself, it was mostly about philip

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** there was a fair bit about angelica

 **Colderthancold:** one of them was Andrew Jackson’s secretary of state

 **Jdotlaw:** what the shit

 **Doriber:** okay but like I really want to know how the reunion is going

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** same actually

 **Colderthancold:** alex honestly didn’t really know half of his children

 **Shotshotshot:** lol but like tru

 **Tomjemmings:** good thing we have an inside source

**Tomjemmings added Septhuitneuf to chat**

**Mamjer:** why did u do that

 **Septhuitneuf:** hello?

 **Angelsky:** Philip, my favorite nephew, can you please tell us what’s happening

 **Septhuitneuf:** a lot of crying

 **Elamistress:** give us more than that pls

 **Septhuitneuf:** well mom literally ran to the library and like dad was panicking bc he isn’t rly capable of handling any situation alone so he kind of yelled “Betsey” when she ran in so everyone kind of swarmed to her bc m o m and that was nice and beth hasn’t let her go but then mom started crying bc she realized that she has all of her children in one room and also she’s still holding on to Lee and I

 **Shotshotshot:** Lee?

 **Septhuitneuf:** the other philip

 **Jdotlaw:** what’s alex doing?

 **Septhuitneuf:** talking with jamie and john

 **Lagayette:** are those the weak one and jackson’s secretary of state

 **Septhuitneuf:** yeah jamie was the one that worked under jackson

 **Septhuitneuf:** what do u mean by weak one

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s what alex calls the one who censored our letters

 **Septhuitneuf:** John? What the hell??? But yes that’s the one

 **Colderthancold: @jdotlaw** he named one of his kids Laurens

 **Jdotlaw:** :’)

 **Angelsky: @septhuitneuf** okay but u should probably diffuse that situation if it’s progressed beyond hugs and tears

 **Septhuitneuf:** I would but also i literally cannot move bc mom

 **Tomjemmings:** fight to get out of her arms like a man

 **Septhuitneuf:** r u telling me to purposefully hurt my mother bc um no

 **Elamistress: @tomjemmings** how could u suggest a thing

 **Mamjer:** it’s bc he has no heart

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that is incorrect

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Septhuitneuf:** what

\---

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** i know ur children are here but like we got to go watch the debate

 **Adotfightme:** how do u kno my children are here i didn’t tell u

 **Tomjemmings:** doesn’t fuckign matter

 **Adotfightme:** excuse me

 **Tomjemmings:** bring them with u we’re supposed to go watch

 **Adotfightme:** but wHY it’s not even the historical debate

 **Tomjemmings:** I KNOW that but we’re supposed to show support or some shit

 **Adotfightme:** this is terrible

 **Tomjemmings:** and this team isn’t even supposed to be any good

 **Adotfightme:** that makes it wORSE

 **Tomjemmings:** i am aware

 **Adotfightme:** whatever the sooner we get there the sooner it’ll be over

 **Tomjemmings:** it’ll take the same amount of time no matter when it starts alex

 **Adotfightme:** u kno what thomas u can fight me

\---

 **Septhuitneuf:** G E O R G E E A C K E R

 **Septhuitneuf:** is here

 **Septhuitneuf:** he is in the same room as us

 **Septhuitneuf:** i don’t know how to handle this situation

 **Septhuitneuf:** mom and dad don’t know

 **Jdotlaw:** isn’t that the guy that killed u

 **Septhuitneuf:** y e s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Tom’s there too, right?

 **Septhuitneuf:** yeah, so are Aaron, James, Auntie Angel, John, Jamie, Billy, Beth, A.J., Lee, and Angie

 **Elamistress:** what is ur desired result here

 **Septhuitneuf:** well part of me wants to fight him

 **Doriber:** that’s how we know he’s still alex’s son

 **Lagayette:** ur so smol

 **Septhuitneuf:** the other part of me hopes he doesn’t recognize me and we can avoid the conflict all-together

 **Elamistress:** okay but like as long as u don’t fight him u should be fine

 **Septhuitneuf:** okay yes but also the only way we’ll be able to avoid that is if he doesn’t say anything

 **Doriber:** yes but why would he

 **Septhuitneuf:** it’s a feeling - dad’s recognizable

 **Jdotlaw:** tru but does he know ur back

 **Septhuitneuf:** I do not know the the inner workings of the mind of the man who killed me

 **Shotshotshot:** that does make sense even if I don’t like it

 **Septhuitneuf:** sorry

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** just wait it out and keep us updated?

 **Septhuitneuf:** will do

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** HE IS WALKING TOWARDS US

 **Jdotlaw:** why are you messaging us and not philip

 **Colderthancold:** maybe bc he’s trying his best to distract alex and eliza

 **Elamistress:** that’s not going to last very long

 **Colderthancold:** No, it’s not

 **Tomjemmings:** HE’S SPEAKING

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what’s he saying

 **Mamjer:** He just asked for Philip

 **Shotshotshot:** why would he do that

 **Doriber:** why are people like this

 **Tomjemmings:** omfg

 **Jdotlaw:** what

 **Tomjemmings:** eacker: “hello hamilton long time no see”

 **Tomjemmings:** phil just counted to seven and then pUNCHED HIM IN THE FUCKIGN THROAT #savage#pain#hedeservedit#probably

 **Elamistress:** OF COURSE HE FUCKIGN DESERVED IT U PIECE OF SHIT

 **Colderthancold:** if i deserved it eacker deserved it like 100x more

 **Angelsky:** s h i t s o n

 **Angelsky:** eacker deserved every bit of that and more

 **Mamjer:** THE HAMILTONS HAVE FIGURED OUT WHO EACKER IS

 **Doriber:** g o o d

 **Tomjemmings:** alex is too angry to form words

 **Mamjer:** one of the girls is literally scratching the skin of the kid holding her back what is this madness

 **Colderthancold:** eliza is literally standing over eacker waiting for him to come to his senses, angel is right next to her

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what the hell is happening why aren’t you stopping it

 **Gwar: @tailorsoldierspy** would u rly try to get between ten hamiltons and the eldest son’s killer

 **Lagayette:** like burr ur an exception bc u and alex r cool now and phil has claimed u as his weird uncle but like

 **Jdotlaw:** this is different bc rly it was only a matter of time until someone shot alex but like with philip it’s different

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he was too innocent and pure to be taken from this world

 **Shotshotshot:** i am actually vv upset i’m not there right now

 **Gwar: @colderthancold** try ur best to prevent it from becoming too much of a publicity disaster

 **Colderthancold:** i’m not willing to try to stop them at this point honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT-CANON
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	13. I'm Afraid This Conversation Is Pointless, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaburyme; And sir, you have to appreciate the irony
> 
> Georgeio: Appreciating the irony is the only way I haven’t killed myself yet, Seabury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King George III = George Frederickson = Georgeio  
> Samuel Seabury = Samuel Seabury = Seaburyme  
> Benedict Arnold = Benjamin Armard = Ivemademistakes  
> Charles Lee = Charlie Sneed = Attackandretreat

**Georgeio:** I canNOT believe this

 **Seaburyme:** what can’t you believe, sir

 **Georgeio:** everything

 **Attackandretreat:** Would you care to elaborate, sir

 **Georgeio:** not really, no

 **Ivemademistakes:** then I’m afraid this conversation is pointless, sir

 **Georgeio:** it’s old news, and I doubt that my debate team really cares about it that much

 **Seaburyme:** Sir, you wouldn’t have brought it to our attention if you didn’t think it important

 **Ivemademistakes:** especially considering that this is the first time you’ve used this chat since hamilton slaughtered us

 **Attackandretreat:** does it have to do with that, I really hope it doesn’t

 **Georgeio:** It could be taken as having to do with that day, yes

 **Ivemademistakes:** please explain, sir

 **Georgeio:** you do of course remember Coach Warner announcing his run for presidency

 **Attackandretreat:** i also remember you saying things of a not-so-christian nature, sir

 **Georgeio:** well, did anyone actually expect him to carry through with that

 **Ivemademistakes:** well, a little bit, I mean he’s not exactly the type of man to stand down

 **Seaburyme:** and he does hold a particular grudge against you, and he had hamilton’s support

 **Georgeio:** why does hamilton do that

 **Ivemademistkaes:** how do you mean, sir

 **Georgeio:** exist and then change everything around him

 **Attackandretreat:** that’s just how he is, it’s what he does

 **Georgeio:** but why

 **Seaburyme:** no one knows

 **Georgeio:** Why did he deem it necessary to actually run for president

 **Attackandretreat:** he might not be my favorite person but you have to acknowledge that he stands by his word

 **Georgeio:** I don’t like it though

 **Ivemademistakes:** it might not be my favorite situation but you have to admit it’s better than trump

 **Georgio:** You’re not wrong

 **Seaburyme;** And sir, you have to appreciate the irony

 **Georgeio:** Appreciating the irony is the only way I haven’t killed myself yet, Seabury

 **Ivemademistakes:** harsh

 **Georgeio:** it’s just

 **Georgeio:** Not only am I living in the United States of America, George Washington is going to be the president of the America I am living in somebody please kill me

 **Attackandretreat:** sir this is not an appropriate conversation to be having with your students

 **Georgeio:** you’re adults, it’s fine

 **Ivemademistakes:** is it tho

 **Seaburyme:** I’m sure it’s fine

 **Attackandretreat:** brown-noser

 **Seaburyme:** excuse me

 **Georgeio:** Did the three of you vote #gwar4prez

 **Ivemademistakes:** did you

 **Attackandretreat:** I did, actually, if you must know

 **Georgeio:** but why

 **Ivemademistakes;** I feel like our votes are supposed to be confidential

 **Georgeio:** i have nothing to look forward to in life anymore

 **Seaburyme:** Sir?

 **Georgeio:** I’m not going to able to just show up at presidential functions? How am I supposed to taunt Washington?

 **Attackandretreat:** uhhhh, don’t?

 **Ivemademistakes:** Shouldn’t we, oh, I don’t know, be discussing our actual debates

 **Georgeio:** ARMAND, YOU PERFORMED SO TERRIBLY IN THE LAST DEBATE THAT WE WILL NOT BE HAVING ANOTHER DEBATE

 **Seaburyme:** Is that why we haven’t been having meetings?

 **Georgeio:** Yes.

 **Ivemademistakes:** Do you really hate us that much

 **Georgeio:** Literally no one likes you Benjamin

 **Attackandretreat:** Why don’t you say my name like that, Coach

 **Georgeio:** because i like you even less

 **Ivemademistakes:** literally no one here met you in your past life, why do you let it carry over like this

 **Georgeio:** I am your coach, I will not have you speaking to me in such a manner

 **Attackandretreat:** why do you hold on to your past life so much? You don’t really have that much in common with yourself

 **Georgeio:** What else do I have to cling to

 **Seaburyme:** hope that we won’t fail next year

 **Ivemademistakes:** Stop while you’re ahead sam, it was mostly your fault

 **Seaburyme:** yeAH BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU SPOKE UP

 **Attackandretreat:** i wasn’t going to debate Hamilton

 **Seaburyme:** THAT IS LITERALLY WHY WE ARE HERE

 **Ivemademistakes:** Nah, i’m pretty sure we won’t chosen for our debate skills

 **Georgeio:** You were not

 **Seaburyme:** what do you mean

 **Attackandretreat:** the three of us together would piss warner off the most

 **Georgeio:** Language, but yes

 **Seaburyme:** Am I the only one who didn’t know this

 **Ivemademistakes:** Apparently

 **Georgeio:** did you seriously think you were chosen for your skills

 **Seaburyme:** AT LEAST I TRIED

 **Attackandretreat:** and FAILED

 **Georgeio:** I am going to have to leave this place and never be able to show my face in public again

 **Ivemademistakes:** okay but like it’s really not that bad

 **Attackandretreat:** and it’s not like you’re a public figure so you don’t really have the much to worry about

 **Georgeio:** BUT I SHOULD BE A PUBLIC FIGURE

 **Seaburyme:** Then why don’t you get registered? Sure, this might not be the best place for you to be if you do that, but I’m sure Britain would welcome you with open arms

 **Georgeio:** I **’m** hated by them too

 **Georgeio:** also brexit

 **Ivemademistakes:** you either don’t register and live your life the way you are, or you do register - fairly simple

 **Attackandretreat:** if you do register you should take on a big persona, get like hamilton level fame

 **Georgeio:** hamilton doesn’t even do anything I don’t understand

 **Ivemademistakes:** no one does

 **Georgeio:** i should

 **Seaburyme:** if you do you will face scrutiny

 **Attackandretreat:** and they seem to be doing some burr style policies, which means they’d probably try to bring you on in some sort of public by meaningless capacity

 **Georgeio:** I don’t want to do that though

 **Ivemademistakes:** then you’re stuck where you are

 **Georgeio:** this is so annoying

 **Attackandretreat:** why are you complaining to us about this? This doesn’t really have to do with the debate team at all, which isn’t really a thing because **@seaburyme** messed up so badly

 **Seaburyme:** I don’t deserve this

 **Ivemademistakes:** but you kind of do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a fun little peek into some characters that have been mentioned <3


	14. Fear Of A Lawsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adotfightme: I’m ready to fight
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: why
> 
> Adotfightme: bc i don’t care if the portrayal is 100% accurate I am going to fight the writer and the person who plays me
> 
> Jdotlaw: babe, u don’t need to do that
> 
> Adotfightme: Yeah i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cracky answer to the people who have been wanting to know if Hamilton: An American Musical is a thing in this verse
> 
> The answer is no, for the sole reason of no one being that familiar with Alexander Hamilton as described in "What Honor Do You Have Left To Defend" I have actually started to write segments before where the squad saw the show or Alex fought Lin or something along those lines, but never finished them. 
> 
> This is so AU, and how it happens doesn't make that much sense, but I hope you accept it nonetheless <3

**Gwar: @adotfightme** were you aware that there’s a musical about you

 **Adotfightme:** what the hell

 **Colderthancold:** I feel like we would’ve heard about this

 **Gwar:** As incoming POTUS, I’ve been invited to see the show

 **Doriber:** This has nothing to do with you being george washington?

 **Gwar:** Apparently Obama was a fan

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** You’re taking us with you, right

 **Gwar:** I’m going to try

 **Shotshotshot:** Just, get the tickets?

 **Gwar:** Supposedly the tickets are almost impossible to get

 **Angelsky:** Well, you need to get like 15

 **Septhuitneuf:** I AM COMING ALONG

 **Morelikedamnilton:** of course you are!

 **Elamistress:** okay, and like, how hard can the tickets really be to get? You’re gonna be POTUS

 **Lagayette:** do not underestimate the popularity of this show

 **Adotfightme:** okay but then how have we not heard of it

 **Colderthancold:** fear of a lawsuit

 **Mamjer:** Yeah, they probably only got away with it bc no one had been reincarnated

 **Adotfightme:** or so they tHOUGHT

 **Colderthancold: @gwar** can’t you just call the guy who’s getting you your ticket and ask for more?

 **Gwar:** I can try - they’re actually in the show

 **Tomjemmings:** Wait, really?

 **Gwar:** To my understanding, he wrote it. He said he might be calling together some of the original cast since I was George Washington and apparently he can’t let them miss out on the opportunity to perform for me if they want

 **Adotfightme:** well, if he’s willing to arrange that for you, I’m sure he’ll be more flexible when you take me, the title character of the show, into consideration

 **Morelikedamnilton:** actually darling, after a quick google search, it appears that I might be the title character of the show

 **Angelsky:** gET IT LIZZIE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Adotfightme: @gwar** just tell this guy that you’re bringing us with you and that he can deal with it

 **Colderthancold:** What do you know about the show itself?

 **Gwar:** Not much, I’m going in with very little background other than my memories

 **Shotshotshot:** Do u think he’ll get angry if we start correcting everything

 **Gwar:** I could understand why he might do that

 **Lagayette:** I AM IN THE SHOW

 **Jdotlaw:** S A M E

 **Adotfightme:** well, if it’s about me, it makes sense that you’re in it, bc you know, friendship

 **Doriber:** I’m not

 **Colderthancold:** :-(

 **Doriber:** :-(

 **Septhuitneuf:** I am also in the show

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait

 **Adotfightme:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** are we going to have to watch an actor pretending to be our son die on stage

 **Jdotlaw:** me too

 **Elamistress:** that’s actually rly fuckign harsh

 **Gwar:** We can worry about the emotional turmoil of Alexander’s life when we’re there

 **Tomjemmings:** Assuming you actually manage to get us there

 **Gwar:** I think I’m going to bring Martha as well

 **Lagayette:** Cool

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Should we ~*~dress~*~ when we see the musical

 **Elamistress:** If this is an excuse to wear my red dress then yes definitely

 **Jdotlaw:** shouldn’t we try to at least blend in a little bit?

 **Tomjemmings:** nah

 **Jdotlaw:** alrighty then

\---

 **Gwar:** Alright, so I’ll meet all of you at the hotel. Lin, the writer/actor, will be meeting with us backstage after the show. I imagine that others will be there as well

 **Angelsky:** How did you manage to get the tickets? I looked more into it, and it’s impossible

 **Gwar:** Well, who got us the tickets certainly helped matters, as did the fact that I pointed out we were all the characters in the show in our past lives

 **Adotfightme:** I’m ready to fight

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why

 **Adotfightme:** bc i don’t care if the portrayal is 100% accurate I am going to fight the writer and the person who plays me

 **Jdotlaw:** babe, u don’t need to do that

 **Adotfightme:** Yeah i do

 **Angelsky:** especially if it’s accurate lol

 **Colderthancold:** maybe people will side with me

 **Elamistress:** why would they do that

 **Tomjemmings:** bc it really is a miracle that no one shot hamilton before burr

 **Mamjer:** tommy has a point

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do not fight the man who has made you relevant again

 **Lagayette:** from what i’ve seen online he’s done a wonderful job portraying you mon ami

 **Septhuitneuf: @jdotlaw @adotfightme** lol we get to watch ourselves die

 **Doriber:** SPOILERS

 **Septhuitneuf:** that is the least spoiler-y spoiler ever

 **Doriber:** s p o i l e r s

 **Septhuitneuf:** I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t died

 **Doriber:** shhhhhhhhh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Also we’re making a photo-op out of this

 **Angelsky:** why? How?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** well obvi we have gwash and laf doing the future POTUS/FPOTUS thing, and then martha bc she’s also pretty important and that regard. But then the rest of you guys bc guess what you’re all relevant. And the fact that we haven’t really had a proper one

 **Doriber:** so we’re definitely going full rev clothing-wise then?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you better be

 **Colderthancold:** people are going to think we’re crazy fans who are cosplaying or something

 **Adotfightme:** well they’re wrong so it doesn’t matter

 **Tomjemmings:** just make me look hot and u can take all the photos u want

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I won’t even have to try

 **Jdotlaw:** g r o s s

 **Tomjemmings:** do u think i care

 **Gwar:** Meet down in the lobby at five, the secret service will make it fairly clear where I am, I imagine

 **Elamistress:** awesome

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex is so cUTE rn bc he’s rly excited and he’s wearing the full outfit not just the coat and he just looks vv nice with his hair styled and everything and he’s bouncing on his toes and it’s just really adorable

 **Tomjemmings:** his ego is going to be unbearable after this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re going to take some pictures outside the theatre too btw

 **Angelsky:** coolio

 **Elamistress:** we look bangin’

 **Lagayette:** whenever george wears his full outfit i die a little

 **Angelsky:** in a good way tho right

 **Lagayette:** in a very good way

\---

 **Mamjer:** everyone is crying and I don’t know how to handle this

 **Colderthancold:** Neither do I. Fortunately, they should stop soon and then we get to meet with the writer and cast so they should be able to focus on that

 **Mamjer:** Tommy is a very ugly crier

 **Tomjemmings:** I am nOT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur never ugly babe

 **Tomjemmings:** thx  <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Mamjer: @tomjemmings** he’s just saying that bc if he doesn’t ur gonna throw a fit

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that’s not true at all don’t listen to him

 **Gwar:** Time to start making our way backstage

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** why isn’t anyone doing anything

 **Doriber:** well i think that might be because alex is staring down the guy who plays him

 **Jdotlaw:** tru

 **Jdotlaw:** but like everyone is completely still it’s unnerving

 **Doriber:** we’re both moving our fingers right now, so I don’t think that counts as completely still

 **Jdotlaw:** but u get my point

 **Doriber:** u kno it’s bc we don’t actually know what alex is going to do

 **Jdotlaw:** should I break the silence

 **Doriber:** just grab philip and go up to the guy who played you and him

 **Jdotlaw:** good plan

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alex and Lin are still staring at each other

 **Angelsky:** at least they’re sitting now

 **Tomjemmings:** that was trippy to watch

 **Jdotlaw:** why were they in sync

 **Shotshotshot:** it’s times like these I realize just how smol alex is

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I get that

 **Elamistress: @shotshotshot** jasmine is gr8 btw, not sure if you got the chance to talk to her

 **Shotshotshot:** i did

 **Angelsky:** so’s renee

 **Tomjemmings:** everyone is gr8 this is wonderful this is so great

 **Lagayette:** tommy and I bonded

 **Mamjer:** the double castings are so weird

 **Colderthancold:** I think this is the longest alex has gone without speaking

 **Gwar:** Chris said that Lin was extremely overwhelmed by the prospect of meeting Alexander

 **Jdotlaw:** i get that, but also can you imagine how overwhelmed he was to meet you

 **Jdotlaw:** ur muthafucking ass-kicking george washington

 **Gwar:** Yes, I am

 **Lagayette:** we’re all pretty amazing, aren’t we

 **Doriber:** they were probably freaking the fuck out lezbe real

 **Angelsky:** you can’t really blame them tho

 **Tomjemmings:** THE SILENCE IS ABOUT TO BREAK

 **Jdotlaw:** w h a t

 **Tomjemmings:** ah, yes, there it is again, who thought I would ever miss that

 **Mamjer:** what are you talking about

 **Tomjemmings:** Alex is speaking and speaking and speaking and speaking

 **Gwar:** Lin looks like he’s about to cry

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** So that went well

 **Septhuitneuf:** No one punched anyone so that’s good

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how long do you think alex would have kept going if we didn’t stop him

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s a question I never want the answer to

 **Adotfightme:** rude

 **Adotfightme:** cut me some slack it was bizarre

 **Adotfightme:** okay like the first line in the musical is “How does a bastard orphan son of a whore”

 **Adotfightme:** like

 **Adotfightme:** o u c h

 **Angelsky:** omg ur right I didn’t even think of that

 **Adotfightme:** MY MOTHER WASN’T A WHORE

 **Tomjemmings:** wait really

 **Adotfightme:** r e a l l y

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s awkward

 **Adotfightme:** AND THEN I HAD TO SEE MY SON DIE

 **Septhuitneuf:** u cried

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so did i

 **Tomjemmings:** so did everyone

 **Septhuitneuf: @colderthancolc** clutched my hand during that scene

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m glad someone did

 **Colderthancold:** u weren’t supposed to share that philip

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** YO I’M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE

 **Jdotlaw:** TWO PINTS OF SAM ADAMS BUT I’M WORKING ON THREE

 **Jdotlaw:** THOSE RED COATS WON’T BOTHER WITH ME

 **Jdotlaw:** CUZ IMMA POP CHICKA POP THOSE COPS ‘TILL I’M FREE

 **Lagayette:** OUI OUI MON AMI J'MAPELLE LAFAYETTE

 **Lagayette:** THE LANCELOT OF THE REVOLUTIONARY SET

 **Lagayette:** I CAME FROM AFAR JUST TO SAY BON SOIR

 **Lagayette:** TO THE KING CASSE TOI

 **Lagayette:** WHO’S THE BEST? C’EST MOI

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** BRAH BRAH I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** UP IN IT LOVING IT

 **Tailorsoldeirspy:** YES I HEARD YOUR MOTHER SAID COME AGAIN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** LOCK UP ALL YOUR DAUGHTERS AND HORSES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** OF COURSE IT’S HARD TO HAVE INTERCOURSE OVER FOUR SETS OF CORSETS

 **Tomjemmings:** CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY

 **Jdotlaw:** BUT I CANNOT

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s been stuck in my head

 **Mamjer:** we are aware of this no one has shut up since we saw the show

 **Adotfightme:** u can fight me jemmy

 **Mamjer:** no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, out-of-verse, doesn't make much sense when you think about it too hard, but fun :-)  
> I REPEAT - NOT CANON FOR 177(6) SERIES/VERSE
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----ClassicalCassiopeia has continued her series of moodboards!  
> \----------Dori: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148203401175/classicalcassiopeia-now-for-my-last-1776-edit  
> \----------Eliza: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148244610430/classicalcassiopeia-wow-there-has-been-such-a  
> \----------Peggy: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148245276370/classicalcassiopeia-so-now-we-have-the-final  
> \----------Maria: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148252819220/classicalcassiopeia-as-i-am-sure-you-can-tell
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I just got home from Florida! :-) I actually wrote this while at the airport lol
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	15. And Lizzie Understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "  
> They sat down - Philip grabbing an open table close to a heater - and Betsey went to order their drinks, telling them to behave as she got in line.
> 
> And so Alex and Philip sat staring at one another from across the table, both trying their best to warm up, neither speaking, simply enjoying the other’s presence, and checking their phones for updates from the outside world.
> 
> Their peaceful silence was interrupted by someone approaching their table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was anonymously asked on tumblr what would happen if Alex ran into his reincarnated mother, and this was the result. It's still posted on my tumblr, but I thought it was worth putting here.
> 
> This would have taken place during their winter break "Christmas is Extremely Important and Worth Yelling About", and it's up to you whether or not you consider it canon for the verse <3

It wasn’t very often that they had the chance to just take a break, relax, and enjoy the other’s company. But now was one of those rare opportunities. Alex could only describe how he was feeling in that moment as content - he was walking through New York, his city, with his wife and son.

They both felt similarly, as evidenced by the fact that neither had tried to start any conversation. 

New York was never quiet, but that didn’t detract from it in any way. It really was the most wonderful city in the world, and somewhere that Alex would always call home, no matter the lifetime. He liked to think that Philip felt the same.

As much as Alex really did love walking around, he had never enjoyed the New York winters. Neither did Philip, though he had yet to speak a word of complaint. His dearest Betsey seemed to be perfectly fine with the weather, judging by the sparkle in her eyes and her flushed cheeks - it suited her, somehow. 

It didn’t take much more than a shared look between him and Philip to start to make their way towards the inside of a nearby coffee shop. Eliza picked up on what they were doing rather quickly, and simply pulled them closer to her sides and smiled.

They sat down - Philip grabbing an open table close to a heater - and Betsey went to order their drinks, telling them to behave as she got in line.

And so Alex and Philip sat staring at one another from across the table, both trying their best to warm up, neither speaking, simply enjoying the other’s presence, and checking their phones for updates from the outside world.

Their peaceful silence was interrupted by someone approaching their table.

“Uh, hello - I know this is weird, and I’m really sorry if I was wrong, it’s just that you remind me of my son, from before - if you know what I mean.”

Neither Alex or Philip looked up from their phones, but Alex did take a moment to respond.

“It’s not that weird, but also I know he’s not your son since he’s mine and you’re not my wife.”

Philip chuckled.

The woman spoke again, this time her voice sharper and somehow almost familiar - a reminder of a memory from long ago.

“Well, considering I wasn’t talking about him, I don’t see how that matters. Even if you send me away, please look at me so I can leave knowing I was simply being too hopeful.”

And so with a small shred of hope Alex was trying to push down, he looked up. And promptly gasped.

“Maman.”

“Alexander.”

The sight Lizzie came back to was one that would have melted even the coldest of hearts, even if they were as confused as she was. Her Alexander was crying into the neck of a strange woman, holding onto her like she was the only thing keeping him together. It wasn’t unwelcome though, judging by the fact that she was grasping onto him just as tightly.

Lizzie quietly made her way over, ignoring the people around them staring in interest. A look in Philip’s direction showed her that he too was near crying, even as he snapped a picture or two.

She sat down in the chair that Alex had left, and decided to wait it out, though not before pressing a comforting hand to Alex’s shoulder.

A short time passed before the Alex and the woman calmed down, and now they were simply staring at each other in wonder. Lizzie couldn’t help but be curious - it was obvious this woman was important to Alex, but she didn’t spark a single memory.

That was explained the moment Alex turned to face her. Addressing the still-unnamed woman, he gestured towards her and Philip.

“Maman, this is my lovely wife, Eliza, though I call her Betsey, and this is my son, Philip. Both from before, but both equally important now.”

And Lizzie understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's not a chat-fic!


	16. The Art of the Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is simply so much that I want to say to you, and much of it is a repeat of words I have said before but are now lost to the sands of time. Even were we to never have met in this life, I truly believe that no one would be able to catch my heart quite the way you have."

Dearest Thomas,

I know that this might seem out of character for me, we both know that I’m not the strongest writer, however I’ve been inspired. I was woken up early this morn, say 2 am, by an unfamiliar heart-achingly familiar sound: the scratching of a quill on parchment. Now, I cannot say I am surprised that Alexander somehow managed to acquire such material, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t astounded when I realized just what it was that I had been hearing.

Lying in my bed with the scratching in the background took me back to another era, a lifetime ended long ago. Alex had actually lived with my family when he was attending King’s, and so this truly was bringing back memories. I remember hearing him writing late into the night by the light of single candle, it really is no mystery why he needed glasses so young. Now, this letter isn’t about alex, this is for you, about us. Something that we are missing in the modern age is the art of the love letter.

Once I had figured out what it was that I was hearing, I had asked Alex just what the hell he thought he was doing. It turns out that he wanted to replace all of those letters of his he had written for his Betsey before, well, everything. You know how he wrote use those letters for Christmas, well he wanted to do something like that, but more important, for his Betsey. Not just Lizzie though, he’s writing letters for John and Maria too. I think that’s really amazing, and I thought that I should do the same.

I’m sure that you’re used to reading words praising who you are and what you’ve done, and it’s not that I’m not going to do those things, but I hope I do it different. Tommy, you really are amazing. We didn’t really know each other before, and in our case I think that might be a blessing. We have something the others don’t: a fresh start, and that’s a beautiful thing. We haven’t known each other long, and I’ve loved you for even less time, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less.

Yes, you read that right. I, Hercules Mueller, and in love with you, Thomas Jemmings.

I’ve always been shyer than people initially presume, and part of me worries how you’d react if I were to say it to your face - this is so much safer. I am starting to see why Alex takes so much comfort from his words and writings. You are so beautiful, inside and out. I know that you’re aware of how attractive you are - you’re not blind. The others watching you certainly aren’t either, I try not to let it get to me, but I notice them. But those that watch you as you walk by only see your pretty face and fit figure - they don’t see who you really are.

You, my dear, are a very troubled man who struggles to find the peace and beauty in everything. I see how much joy you take from the people you surround yourself with, and I see how much you struggle to let yourself fully open to them. Your haunted by the actions of your past, and that makes my heart ache for you. You see your mistakes, and you’re fixing them - you haven’t repeated a single one.

There is so much I want to say, and even more I want you to hear, but I know that you need more time before you will fully be able to listen to me, so I must content myself with this.

I love you for every single thing that makes you, well, you.

Your dearest,  
Hercules Mueller

\---

My Betsey,

I have been searching for the words to say to you, my love, for a very long time. It might amuse you to know that I struggle to express my thoughts, but know for every word that escapes my lips or is put onto paper, there are ten more that I cannot seem to manage. This number grows tenfold when you’re the subject.

There is simply so much that I want to say to you, and much of it is a repeat of words I have said before but are now lost to the sands of time. Even were we to never have met in this life, I truly believe that no one would be able to catch my heart quite the way you have.

I have made it a goal of mine, a resolution, to focus on the now, rather than the events of a lifetime past. The world around us has changed, and we too have changed with it. The both of us have managed to change less than some, but even with all of our memories and thoughts of before, we are not stagnant. However, before I fully try to live out my goal, I’m going to take the time to reflect.

We have gone through so much, my love, yet here we still are.

I am so very in love with you. You are the most wonderful woman in the entire history of the world, and not even the sun will ever be able to compare to the light you exude. There is a star within you that only grows brighter. There are not words in any language to fully capture the joy I felt the day you agreed to marry me. You, in all of your glory, deemed myself worthy.

You agreed to be my wife, my family - that which I had longed for with my very soul for oh so very long. And not very much time had passed before you become the mother of my children. I know that these phrases and thoughts are out-dated, however there was truly nothing more wondrous to me than the moment you handed me our son. Our Philip, who thanks to the heavens above, is somehow with us once more. Our very own light.

He was taken from us too soon, and we suffered. Nothing will ever fully heal that pain, even now that he has returned to us. You are so very strong, my Betsey, stronger than I shall ever know, I’m sure. Stronger than I ever could dream to be.

Seeing you again was better than anything I could have wished for. The glimmer in your eyes was so familiar, and holding you in my arms once more felt like I was finally returning home. The light that I fell in love with is still within you, now burning brighter than ever. Our struggle has made us stronger. We are now able to leave the past behind us and move forward.

I am reading this and realizing that I cannot infuse enough of my words into the ink, but I hope you feel it and acknowledge its presence nonetheless.

My wife. I know you still let me refer to you as such, even though I do not deserve the honor, and that is a balm on my soul. We are young yet, but we were young before. The times have changed, so have we, yet in this is appears I have not. There is nothing I would wish more than to call you my wife once again.

I cannot help but think of our future, you know my tendency for planning in this manner. I see our future and I see you in my arms. I also see our lovely John, and our beautiful Maria. That is so unexpected, but oh so lovely. I have always entertained such fantasies, and never have I kept that secret from you, but oh those fantasies are becoming reality.

I have never been happier, and it is for that reason alone that I am terrified. We both know that whenever I have felt this type of joy and weightlessness before things tend to go wrong.

I don’t want anything to go wrong, Betsey.

I ask for your help in this, because you are one of the few people in this world who can prevent me from throwing this all away. I need you to do that for me, I don’t want to ruin it, and it terrifies to me know that I am capable. I am capable of a great many things, but the only thing I wish to be capable of is loving you, and the rest of our strange, but amazing family.

You hold my heart in your hands,  
Alexander

\---

My dear Laurens,

Setting the quill to this page is an emotion laden moment. We have exchanged so many letters in the past, and I know you have read every single one of them. I also know that you’ve read all of them for the first time again. Our letters are public information now, and in a way it breaks my heart. What makes it worth it is knowing you’ve gotten the chance to see them

We shared so little time together, but I do not know if I would have survived the war had we not. We lived through some very dark times, but right now we are sharing some of the brightest and happiest. It broke my heart when you died, but now you’re in my life once more, and it’s like the world has righted itself.

My heart longed for you for so long, but now it no longer needs to. I can use that energy and put it towards a much better purpose: loving you. And you, my dear Laurens, my John, are deserving of all the love the world could muster.

You look sad sometimes - visible only in the depths of your eyes - and I want nothing more than to vanish that sadness and bade it never to return. However, it is not within my power to do so, and I simply must settle for offering you what little happiness I can.

You’ve given me so much, and yet I feel I offer so little. You’ve always been so beautiful, so willing to love and see the best in everything. You’re filled with a fire and a passion, and I know that I can only bask in its glory. You’re awe-inspiring, and you should know that.

I know I do, and Maria and Betsey see it too - I know they do. We’ve spent many an hour detailing to each other just what it is that we love about you, Jonathan Lawrence.

That is right, Jonathan Lawrence, I love you just as you are. I see it in how you hold yourself back at times, how you must feel that you don’t measure up because you don’t remember, but you shouldn’t worry so. Had I never met you as Alexander Hamilton, I truly believe with my entire soul that I would have fallen in love with you just the same as Alexander Miller.

That’s what’s so beautiful about you, you know. You inspire love - just look at those around you. Have you ever seen a group of people so happy with themselves and with each other? Think about our personalities - in order to achieve that level of peace someone was needed to pull everyone together, and that someone is you.

Yours forever,  
Alexander

\---

Maria,

Oh, my beautiful Maria, what to say to you. There are so many things worth mentioning - so many things that need to be said, and even more that you need to hear. Words and sentences keep going through my mind, and yet not a single one seems to want to be put on paper.

Our story is so very different from anyone else’s, and that’s what makes it so beautiful. You have been hurt, and I have contributed for that. There are not enough ways to apologize for the harm I have done to you. Our lives are so very different now, for you most of all, and I am so very happy for you that you have managed to find a happiness here in your second chance.

I know you’re haunted by things you can’t remember, and I wish nothing more than to be able to wipe my hand across your brow and take on all your troubles.

You’ve done so much for us, Maria - more than you could even begin to imagine. You ground us - all of us. Most of all myself, Betsey, and John. Without you we would not function the same. I’ve gathered that they had been plotting behind my back to get the three of us together, but I know that wouldn’t have worked. John’s death hurt me, and it was Betsey who had to pick up the pieces, and some of that anger remains.

You bring us together somehow, and it’s incredible. My heart is bursting with the love I hold for you, and I don’t think you truly believe it when i tell you this. It’s in how you carry yourself, my dear Maria. You walk as if there is something weighing you down - preventing you from being where you need to be.

You’re going to get there, I believe in you, and the best part is, you’re going to do it all on your own. There’s a power within your bones and being - a power that is only gained after suffering. You are stronger than anyone could ever believe, and it is awesome, in the romantic sense of the word.

People should bow as you walk by and thank you for blessing them with your presence. You are a goddess, my dearest Maria. You fight for what you believe in - look at what you’re doing now. You want to help everyone in this world, and you are doing a remarkable job at it so far.

I’ve never been the type to stand in the background, you know this, you were hurt because of this tendency of mine. But you’re going above and beyond - there was attention brought to us for the campaign, and what have you done with that? So much. You could have let yourself be swept to the side after the chaos passes, but you didn’t.

You’ve put your heart and soul into advocating for the rights and support of those who need it the most; the people whose stories are similar to your own.

You are amazing, my beautiful Maria, and I love you so, so much.

Yours,  
Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing these <3
> 
> 177(6) News:  
> \-----We have a Dolley!  
> \----------http://nopaynenogay-ne.tumblr.com/  
> \-----Youngscrappyandgay (Adi_Bug) has written a 177(6) verse fic about our lovely Maria  
> \----------http://archiveofourown.org/works/7665076/chapters/17454214  
> \-----ClassicalCassieopeia has made a moodboard for Gwar! :-)  
> \----------http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/148449948760/classicalcassiopeia-here-comes-the-general
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at me tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com, or my twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> I would love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be accepting prompts and such for this segment!
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----DonOsservatore has started a Philip fic (actual tears) and it's pretty wonderful, and it's a chat-fic  
> \----------http://archiveofourown.org/works/7369303/chapters/16738159  
> \-----Auditions for fandub submission deadline is July 10th  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I've realized I'm terrible at this whole taking a break thing  
> \-----I took spanish in high school, but I'm far from perfect. I'm so sorry if I did an oops
> 
> Tell me what you think! I want to know everything! Your comments give me life!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There Is so Much I Want to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726876) by [MyColorfulMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyColorfulMind/pseuds/MyColorfulMind)




End file.
